Broken
by Jadeturtle
Summary: SPR is back on a new case. A case that seems to want to rip them apart. Gene is also back in the real world, and not the way that you expected it. Why is there a cat with SPR? Sequel To The Unseen
1. Chapter 1

This Chapter is dedicated to: crazylittlecheezer, Otaku-Addic, HappyBunny855, Cherryblossom1031, and Tbonechick2011. All of you replied to the first chapter of "The Unseen" I thank you. I will be dedicating each chapter to whoever posted on the corresponding chapter in my last story. If this story ends up going past ten chapters then…. I dedicate it to GENE THE CAT! Yes I know some people are going to have more than one dedication, but that's because they are great. :D

A/N

Well here is the start of my new story, ' Broken' I hope you really like it. It starts off where "The Unseen" left off with the Omake. I will add a small prologue to this chapter so that you don't have to go back and read it again if you don't want to. Please enjoy

R&R

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.

Earlier on GHOST HUNT, "The Unseen"

Gene finally got his punishment from the 'five ghosts' He is now living in the real world, not in his own body, but to his dismay, as a black cat. He found himself in front of the SPR building where his brother, Oliver Davis, (AKA Kazuya Shibuya AKA Naru AKA Noll….ok, I think you get the idea.) works as a Ghost Hunter with his assistants Mai Taniyama, and Lin (Don't know the last name).

When Mai comes back from the store after getting some more tea for her Narcissistic boss, she runs into the black cat (Gene). *She does not know that it is Gene* Asking Naru if she can keep the cat at SPR, Naru finally agrees though, as he would like us to believe, reluctantly.

What new case will the SPR team find themselves in this time? Will Naru and Mai find out that the cat is really Gene? Will Mai be haunted by the ghosts like usual? How will SPR get through this case that seems to want to tear them apart?

*Start theme music*

Chapter One

(Naru's POV)

Naru, standing by his office door, watched his young assistant play with the black cat's tail. She was talking to that darned cat like it was a baby.

"Oh, who's the cute one? Who's the cute one? Are you? Oh yes you are" Mai would repeat over and over.

Naru was beginning to find this a very annoying sentence. Though, it was not Mai that he was upset at. Sure it would have helped if she had never brought the cat in, in the first place but the object of Naru's annoyance was the black cat itself.

Naru had been waiting for, what was it? Naru looked back down at his watch, 70 seconds for Mai to make him his tea. Sure, that may not sound like a long time to some but for Naru, who always expected his tea to be brought to him the moment Mai walked through the door, it was a life time.

"Mai, I know that this concept may sound foreign to you… I want my tea."

Mai glared at her boss picking up the cat as she stood up. "See that man standing their? Yes the one in all black… he is the biggest idiotic Narcissist of all time. Make sure to stay away from him." Mai spoke to the cat while pointing her index finger at her only slightly elder boss.

Naru turned back to his office, slightly smirking at the fact that Mai was still talking to the cat. She was defiantly never a bore to watch.

(Mai's POV)

Mai entered the small kitchen and placed the black cat on the ground next to her. "I still need to come up with a name for you, don't I?" She said to the cat while she prepared the water. Mai had to admit, it was defiantly a lot better having the cat in the office. Lin never talked much except for the occasional yes and no when she asked him if he wanted tea. Naru was….well…Naru, he was not going to be one to talk to Mai, and if he did talk his sentences were usually filed with Narcissistic comments.

Now that the cat had arrived, even though it would not talk back, she could still feel that it actually would listen to whatever she said. Something of the cat reminded her of someone she knew, but she could not put her finger on it. It was as if there was a block to her memory of who it could be.

The last case that she had been on, she had not been able to participate in as much. She had been in a coma after getting in an accident caused by the ghost of a young kidnapped girl. Sure, psychically she had done quite a lot but when she had woken up, not only had she forgotten about many facts in the case, but she forgot about everyone at SPR, including her narcissistic boss.

Luckily, though, she had regained her memories after the ghost of the girl had finally found its way to rest in peace. Mai remembered how Gene was the one who woke her up the first time. Mai felt sadness for Gene. Or at least for herself, ever since she had woken up, she had not had a single dream with him in it. Even stranger, was the fact that the dreams she had seemed highly…'Normal.' This, for her, was highly un-normal. Mai was fine with that. (Excluding the part about Gene. She really wished she could see him again.) She did not care if she ever had another vision. She would be even happier if she had somehow developed a new power that would not include her feeling the pain or at least living through the pain of the ghosts that visited her. But, that would never happen.

Mai felt something rub against her legs. She stifled a scream noticing that it was just the cat. She then realized that the water had been whistling for a few seconds.

"Thanks, kitty." She said to the cat. *yeah, she defiantly needs a name I'll let you guys come up with one.* the cat purred as a welcome

Mai walked out of the kitchen with the tea, leaving the cat to roam around on its own.

(Gene's POV)

Gene stretched his long dark body across the floor. He was defiantly getting used to living as a cat. **Gene was very unsure of what the ghosts had been planning for him. They usually set rules for the ones being punished. But the only rule that they had placed on him was that he could not talk. Well, wasn't that obvious? He thought to himself? He was a cat. "Out loud?" he had asked. "All we will tell you is that you cannot talk." This really confused Gene. There were so many different ways of communicating. Did the ghosts mean all ways or did they mean only in the literal sense. Gene, at the time, could tell that the ghosts were already interested in how he would take it.** Gene walked out of the kitchen. He was defiantly happy to be away from Mai for a while. It was not that he did not like her. It was more of a pride thing for him. He was tired of being talked to as though he was a baby. One could only stand just a little bit of that 'talk' and Gene was defiantly starting to be at his limits. At least she did not talk to him like that all the time though. Whenever she was really deep in thought, she would talk to Gene, the cat, as though he was a real person, not that he wasn't, but she did not know that.

Gene had found if funny though that Noll was finding it completely annoying at how much attention the cat was getting. Noll had skillfully put it off as being because of tea, but as a good brother, and he was a good brother, Gene knew that Naru had deeper feelings for Mai. The idiot scientist had just not had the capability of saying so himself.

Gene watched Mai storm out of his brothers room. "AURGH THE NERVE OF HIM!" Gene wondered what the said, 'idiot scientist' had done this time.

If anything, he had to thank the 'five ghosts' later though. Even though he was a cat, it still felt good to be with his brother in the real world.

Gene heard the door ring as someone walked in. 'Ah, the new clients have arrived.' Gene walked over to the clients and like any good cat would do, rubbed up against the legs of the male client.

The client bent down and picked the cat up rubbing Gene in between the ears. Gene did not know why, but whenever someone did this, it would make him purr unintentionally.

Mai walked up to the client. Gene watched her as she spoke. She defiantly was very professional with the ways she spoke to the clients. Probably had something to do with Noll. Gene jumped out of the client's hands to sit contently besides Mai's feet.

"Hello, welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research. You must be the client who called yesterday." Mai shook the man's hand when the door opened again and a lady walked in standing behind the man.

"This is my wife, Yuina." The man's wife nodded with a small but sad smile on her face. "And I am Itsuki" Mai nodded her head and gave them a smile.

"It's nice to meet you two. If you come into the living room, I will let my boss know that you have arrived. Would you like some tea?"

Gene hopped up onto Noll's chair. He liked to annoy his brother and he knew that Naru did not like animals sitting on his furniture.

The couple nodded their heads to agree on the tea. Gene watched as Mai left the room to Naru's office. He could hear her say, "Naru, the clients are here." Then Gene heard the door close as she then opened the next door to walk into Lin's office. Mai repeated herself and then walked into the kitchen to prepare more tea. Gene did not envy her. Not only did she have to make tea for his idiotic brother but she also had to make tea for whoever walked into the office.

Gene noticed that Noll and Lin had finally arrived in the living room.

(Naru's POV)

Naru walked in with Lin to question the potential clients. Lin sat down at his seat and opened his laptop. Naru however stood and stared at the lump of black fur that still sat in his chair. Naru had a quick staring match with the cat's un-wavering deep blue eyes. Something about those eyes reminded him of his brother's eyes which just infuriated him even more because it made him feel as though his brother was the one who was messing with him. Naru shook the thought out of his mind and pushed the cat to the ground.

Naru turned his attention away from the hissing cat to the clients who sat in front of him. Mai had just walked in and placed the tea in front of the clients and to Naru's pleasure; she had also given him another cup. Naru really did not understand why, but he really liked her tea.

"Ok," Naru said taking a pause only to take a sip of his tea, "Begin." Short and sweat.

The couple looked back and forth between them; the man took a deep breath and began his story.

A/N

Ok, not much really happened in this chapter. Though be happy because I was not going to start posting the story yet. I hope you really like it. I defiantly liked writing it. It's fun writing Gene into the chapter. Especially when he's a cat. I am sadly allergic to cats so whatever I write on Gene the cat will mostly be whatever I have heard from others or seen in movies or read in books. Oh well. I HAVE A HOARSE THROAT

ANYONE! Does anyone have an idea for a name that Mai can call Gene the cat? She does not know that the cat is Gene so it can't be Gene. If you don't have any idea's I will go ahead and give him one of those 'just for hilarity names' though, I will not use the name till I have more than one person agreeing on said name. Oh well. (Seems to be saying oh well to much)

R&R

Tell me what you thought of the chapter. I will write the client's case in the next chapter. Compared to my last story, this will defiantly be more on track and less messy. :D I WONDER WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

_This chapter would have been dedicated to chapter two commenter's of The Unseen but I decided to dedicate it to the ones who helped me come up with a name: First to Arianna Taniyama, who gave me the name. Next to all those who gave me their idea's, HappyBunny855, Krissy2lip, sweetymai90, GhostgirlJKrowling, Aktaiy, and Jade Starlight also anyone else who posts an idea after I post this chapter. I want to thank all of you for your ideas. Even if the name you gave was not picked, you all helped me a lot. THANK YOU. :D_

**MY COMMENT:** _Coming up with an original case is difficult._

_Here is another chapter hope you like it. Just to let you know, I am about to be in the middle of many exams so if I don't post a chapter that quickly, that is why. ENJOY!! :D_

**NEW CHARACTERS**

_Itsuki: Client. Husband to Yuina Katsuro_

_Yuina: Client. Wife to Itsuki Katsuro_

_Gene the Cat: not really a new character, just that Gene is now a Cat. His name will be mentioned in this chapter._

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.**

_Chapter Two_

**Last time**

_(Naru's POV)_

_Naru walked in with Lin to question the potential clients. Lin sat down at his seat and opened his laptop. Naru however stood and stared at the lump of black fur that still sat in his chair. Naru had a quick staring match with the cat's un-wavering deep blue eyes. Something about those eyes reminded him of his brother's eyes which just infuriated him even more because it made him feel as though his brother was the one who was messing with him. Naru shook the thought out of his mind and pushed the cat to the ground. _

_Naru turned his attention away from the hissing cat to the clients who sat in front of him. Mai had just walked in and placed the tea in front of the clients and to Naru's pleasure; she had also given him another cup. Naru really did not understand why, but he really liked her tea. _

"_Ok," Naru said taking a pause only to take a sip of his tea, "Begin." Short and sweat._

_The couple looked back and forth between them; the man took a deep breath and began his story. _

***Begin theme music***

_(Normal POV)_

Itsuki took in a deep breath before he began. His breath shook on the way in. he was very nervous to even be talking to the young teenagers sitting in front of him. It really surprised him when he found out that the boss was not the tall Chinese man but the dark haired teenager. Itsuki was not sure what he thought of Mr. Shibuya but he did not want to make a bad first impression by saying that he looked not only way to young to be doing this type of work but also way to over confident. Though, the over confidence did help to calm Itsuki nerves because it made him feel like Mr. Shibuya would be able to help him and his wife.

"It started four months ago," he took in another breath, why did he find it so hard to talk about. His wife grabbed his hand to help him continue, "We just bought a new house, it was really well priced and since we are just starting out, we thought that it was a good deal."

"Why do you need our help Mr. Katsuro?" Naru deadpanned. He was getting annoyed at how long it was taking for Itsuki to get to the point

Mai poked Naru in the shoulder followed by a glare. 'How could he not understand that the client was nervous?' Mai thought while giving a helpful nod to Mr. Katsuro to continue.

"Our house is haunted Mr. Shibuya, I would not be here if it was not. This is Shibuya Psychic research isn't it? You're not a plumbing facility are you?" Itsuki put his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, forgive me for my rudeness."

Mrs. Katsuro put a comforting hand on his back. "Please, do forgive him; he's not usually like this."

"I'm guessing that his quick tongue started four months ago as well?" Naru said with a bored voice.

Mrs. Katsuro continued their tale. "We were told the history of our house when we first bought it. Though, the history did not seem like to much of a problem to us at the time. According to the real-estate agent, a man had been arrested there for keeping people locked up in his house." Mrs. Katsuro noticed the look that came across Mai's face, a look of sadness. She quickly tried to make it sound better then in really was, "but the real-estate agent said that nothing really came out of it all."

"Did you not consider that the real-estate agent lied to you?" Naru stated dryly. He really wondered what the world was coming to that people were beginning to become dumber.

Mr. Katsuro replied, "We now think that that may be the case."

"Can you tell us what has been going on at your house?" Mai asked the couple as nicely as she could. She could tell they were getting really uncomfortable about the present conversation.

"Well, we hear knocking sounds echo through the house at night. We have woken to glass broken on the floor, and pictures ripped to shreds. My wife's wedding dress has also been burned black." Mr. Katsuro put a comforting arm around his wife. "My wife's family won't even come over anymore. I don't have anyone left on my side so it's really difficult when we can't invite anyone over."

Naru had his hand up against his mouth. Mai knew that this meant that he was considering whether or not to take the case.

"We've been planning on adopting a child, we want to know that when she arrives, that the house is safe." Mr. Katsuro looked Naru in the eye. "Please, we need your help."

Mai was already taken in on the case. She wanted to help this family. Especially after hearing that they were planning on adopting a child. As an orphan, Mai knew that having a family to care for you was important. She wanted to help this family make a safe home for the child.

Mai Turned and looked at Naru.

Naru still had his chin resting on his fist. "We will take the job, I will need you to prepare three rooms for us to use. Will that be alright with you?" The couple nodded, standing up with a wary smile on their face. Even though they had finally gotten the help they needed, they still knew that something was wrong with their house.

Mr. Katsuro bent over to pick up his bag when he had to drop it due to a cat jumping into his bag as though there was something inside it.

_(Mai's POV)_

"OH GET OUT OF THERE SPIRIT!!!" Mai yelled at the cat.

"Spirit?" Lin questioned.

Mai almost forgot that Lin was even there. He was always so quiet.

"It's the name that I came up for him. We are a ghost hunt team. Why not name him accordingly?"

Lin did not say anything else. Mai picked Spirit out of the client's bag and let out a small scream. "GROSS!!" the cat had a dead mouse in its mouth though the mouse had no head. "UGH!!!" Mai carried the cat to the door. "If you're going to bring dead animals in here, you will have to deal with the consequences outside. Don't come back till you get rid of it." Mai pointed towards the stairs. She could swear that she saw the cat sigh but it still turned and left the office. 'Did that cat understand what I was saying?' Mai let it go. Who cares if the cat could understand her? There were more important strange things to deal with then an overly smart cat.

"Sorry about that Mr. Katsuro." Mai smiled an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it, Cats will be cats." Itsuki turned his attention back towards Naru who was strangely staring at the direction the cat had left.

"Thank you Mr. Shibuya." Itsuki said. Naru just nodded as a response before heading back to his office.

"Mai, tea, and also call the others. We will need their help with this case."

Mai sighed. "Yes Naru, as you wish." Mai walked the couple to the door. "We will see you tomorrow. Ok?"

The couple nodded and headed out the door.

Mai turned to go and make tea. She would finally be able to see the others again. It had been a while since she had last seen them due to everyone being busy.

Takigawa had been traveling with his band and had just gotten back yesterday. He had planned to come by the SPR building tomorrow to say hi to his adopted young sister.

Ayako was visiting shrines around their direct area, she would not say why though. Mai wondered why she was being so secretive about it all.

Father John was helping out at Kenji's church. Mai smiled at the memory of that case. She had been possessed and had taken to calling Lin 'father.'

Masako was busy with her broad casters; she was in fact, as she liked to remind Mai, 'a famous medium on television.' Mai did not really care what she was, as long as she was not bugging her about Naru. Mai did have to admit though; Masako was like a sister to her. An over jealous sister that is.

Yasuhara, was, Yasuhara. He still came over to bug Mai, but he was mostly busy with college exams.

Mai smiled thinking about how her family had grown so big in the past two years. She was happy that she finally had a family to call her own. She was sad though because she was beginning to forget small things about her own parents. For example, their voices, or the way that her mother smiled. She had the pictures still. Which sort of helped but it was not like the real thing. One could not replace their family members with a picture.

Mai brought the tea to Naru's room. She had knocked like she usually did. Placing the tea down on his desk, Mai began to leave the room.

"That cat of yours?" Naru asked as though it was just a casual statement.

"His name is Spirit." Mai growled. Why did Naru have to be such a pain?

"As I was saying, there is something odd about him." Naru had his chin in his fist.

"You know what I think Naru?" Mai said with an evil grin on her face, "I think that the tea has finally gotten to your head." She walked out the door slamming it behind her.

Mai hated to agree with Naru so the only other alternative was to falsely disagree with him. There was something off about that cat. Mai walked into Lin's office to give him his tea. She then would go and call the other SPR members. They should all be ready to help with the case.

_(Gene's POV)_

While Noll had been questioning the clients, which Gene felt that he could have done with more tact; Gene had taken to strolling around the office. He already knew that Noll was going to take the case. He could already see the gears turning in Noll's eyes, something that no one else who did not have trained eyes could do. Mai was very close, as Gene had recently found out, to being able to read the emotions in Noll's eyes. Gene had to admit though, that idiot scientist had become better at hiding things.

It was not Genes fault for him ending up in the client's bag, ok, maybe it was, just a tiny bit though. Now that Gene was a cat, his vision seemed to notice the slightest movements that he would not have usually noticed. What Gene saw was defiantly not of the ordinary. A mouse, without a head, was moving around inside the client's bag. Now, it was not only that it was completely impossible for this to have been occurring that made Gene go after the mouse, it was also because his cat instincts, which had come along with the punishment, caused him to go after the headless mouse. When Gene clamped down on the Mouse with his teeth, the mouse had stopped moving. Like it had not been doing so in the first place. Gene was about to jump back out of the bag to show the mouse to Mai; (he really thought that it was an important clue to the case. I mean, come on, how many times are you going to see a headless mouse move around on its own?) Mai had screamed.

"OH GET OUT OF THERE SPIRIT!!!" Gene looked around for the spirit but only noticed too late that that was the name that Mai had taken to calling him. He sighed. She had been changing his name constantly trying to come up with a good name. Now she had finally come up with one and it just had to be 'Spirit' sure, he was a spirit, but Mai did not know that. She thought that he was just a normal cat. Why could it of not been a cooler name, like…oh.. I don't know. He watched as the room quickly moved around him as Mai threw him out of the office.

"If you're going to bring dead animals in here, you will have to deal with the consequences outside. Don't come back till you get rid of it." Mai had told him.

'Fine, if that's what she wanted then he would leave with the only clue that they had at the moment.' He really wished that he could talk at the moment. He sighed then walked out the door. Turning back only once to see if she would change her mind. 'Nope, she was not changing her mind.' Mai would not change anything that she had thought of. Sure, Mai had stood there as though she was amazed that Gene had actually done what she said, but she still walked back into the office, putting it off as another strange thing that he, the cat, had done.

Maybe, if he ever needed help from the 'five ghosts' again, he would remember to ask them to change him into a bird. Then he could talk, as long as it was a Parrot.

_(Takigawa's POV)_

"Ok, let's play it one more time." Takigawa said to his band members. It had been a while since he last had a case with SPR and he always found the breaks to be a good time to record his songs.

'You took my heart away….

Now I've come to take it back

You thought that you could win another day

But boy were you wrong…..'

"Alright…this is not working guys… we need to come up with something different." Takigawa sighed. They had been trying to come up with a song but the lyrics just were not coming.

The phone rang just as Takigawa had decided to go and get some drinks for everyone.

"Hello, Takigawa speaking."

"Hi, Monk, we have a case." Mai said with a smile in her voice.

Monk smiled, it had been a while since he had last talked to his younger sister. He was glad to hear that she was doing well after what happened on the last case. He had made a promise with himself that if it was the last thing he did, he would make sure that nothing bad would happen to her.

"Ah, you called just in time. I think that a break would defiantly help me with my song writer's block. I'll see you tomorrow Kiddo"

Mai laughed. Her laugh could always brighten someone's day. "Ok monk, I'll see you tomorrow."

Monk heard the line go dead. Grabbing a couple of drinks he headed back down stairs to the band, "Hey, guys… We are going to take a break from this."

_(Ayako's POV)_

Ayako was sitting amongst trees, trying to calm herself down. She had not been much help on the past cases. Though she would quickly make sure that everyone knew that it was not her fault if the case did not take place near trees. Ayako listened to the birds that sung around her. It was defiantly a very peaceful place. Closing her eyes, she began to fall into a trance when…. Her phone rang. 'Great, just what I needed' Ayako thought to herself.

Picking up the phone, "WHAT!!"

There was a pause before Mai spoke, "Sorry, did I call at the wrong time?"

Ayako quickly apologized, She could not be mad at Mai. Mai was like a sister to her, if not a daughter. Ayako could make time for her any time of the day, "Don't worry Mai, I thought it was someone else."

Mai laughed evilly. "Who did you think it was? Monk?"

Ayako blushed, the truth was, she did think that it was Monk, not that she would admit it, "No, now what is it that you need Mai" she asked. Even She could get annoyed at Mai sometimes.

"We have a case." Mai said.

"Ah, maybe this time it will be an earth spirit." Ayako said with a grin

"Nah, knowing your luck, it might be a poltergeist." Mai laughed.

"There you go again with the Poltergeist." Ayako sneered.

"Well what about you?" Mai questioned? "Every time we get a case, you always say that it is going to be an earth spirit."

Ayako changed the subject, "I'll see you tomorrow ok Kiddo?"

"Looks like Monk's rubbing off on you" Mai laughed before hanging the phone up before Ayako could argue with her.

Ayako grumbled 'Monk is not rubbing off on me… is he?' Ayako tried to get back into her peaceful state but found that thoughts of whether or not she was becoming like monk kept popping into her head.

_(Masako's POV)_

"I sense that someone in this room has just had a mother die." Masako said with an air of mysticism grandeur

A woman out in the audience cried out raising her hand. After that, all Masako had to do was cleanse the spirit letting the audience member know that her mother would be alright.

Masako sighed, the show had ended and she was now in her dressing room. Each one of the shows always tired her out. Mostly because the type of cases that were always brought to her. It was not that they were hard cases; it was that they were boring and caused emotional stressful. She really wished that Oliver would get a case.

Masako's phone rang.

Masako stared at her phone, 'are you serious?' she questioned herself. Picking up the phone she spoke first, "Let me guess, your calling to say that we have a case. Am I right Mai?"

"OH, COME ON MASAKO! What are you trying to say now? That you're more psychic than me? Cause let me tell you, I did a lot more psychic things in the last case then you did."

"I'll be there." Masako was about to hang up the phone when Mai shouted through the phone.

"I STILL HAVE NOT TOLD YOU WHEN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO…."

Masako hung up the phone. She already knew that they were going to meet tomorrow. It was not something that Mai needed to tell her, and it was not anything that she needed to find out psychically, it was just the usual way things happened. Mai would call to say that there was a case the next day and that was how it always happened.

"Ms Masako, your ride is here." Her assistant said with a low nervous voice

Masako nodded, "Can you cancel any appointments that I may have for the next week or two?"

"Yes mam…" the assistant nodded then left.

Masako stood up and walked out the door after turning out the light.

She smiled; tomorrow she was going to see Oliver.

**_(A/N yes, I have Masako call Naru Oliver, mostly because some think that she knew all along, though when she is around everyone, she does not call him that. So…there…:D)_**

_(Father John)_

"Father John, Father John…" The children ran over to father John. "Will you play 'Stick' with us?"

Ever since the kids found out about the game 'Stick' after everything that happened with Kenji, they had begun to play it again.

"Sure, I'll count." Father John said kindly to the kids. The children looked up at him with big toothy grins. "You're never going to find us." They shouted while running away.

Father John began counting. He was not one to really play these types of games with the kids. It was not that he was not a fun type of guy, its just that when he was younger he always lost at these games. "1, are you ready?" Father John heard a lot of sticks banging against things. They were ready. "Here I come!" Just when Father John was about to search, the priest from inside the church came to call on him.

"Father Brown, there's a phone call for you inside the main office." The priest said with a smile on his face. "I'll go and search for all the children." Father John nodded and left for the phone.

"Hello?"

"HI FATHER JOHN!!" Mai yelled through the phone.

Father John pulled the phone away from his face. He had to laugh though, Mai defiantly had a feeling of happiness that always ebbed off of her, "Hello Mai. How have you been?" his Australian accent flowing through the phone.

"I've been good, we have a new case." Mai said.

"Ah, I see, will you need me to come?" Father John asked. He already knew that she probably would need him but he still thought it polite to ask anyways.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." She replied

"Have you already called everyone else?" John asked

"No, I still have to call Yasuhara." Mai replied with a groan.

John nodded his head with empathy in his eyes. (not that she could see it but it laced his voice.)

"I'll pray that you get through that conversation alright." Father John replied

"I'll talk to you later ok." Mai said.

"Bye." Father John said hanging up the phone. He did not envy Mai, Yasuhara could be very difficult to deal with. You could never tell if he was serious or not.

_(Yasuhara POV)_

Yasuhara opened up a can of pickled yam's sitting down with eating utensils he propped open his college text book reading the next paragraph in his law book. It was not that he was planning on becoming a lawyer, (A/N what is he trying to become?) but, more of the fact that he wanted to know as much as he could. He was a book worm at heart. Hearing his phone ring he picked up the phone, listening to the voice coming out of the phone his face broke open into a wide Cheshire cat grin, "Hello, Mai, how you been darling? Has that rascal Naru been treating you well? Haven't been getting into any ghostly trouble have you?" Yasuhara could hear Mai groan.

"Please, Yasuhara, Can't we have one conversation without you going all out on me?" Mai pleaded.

"What do you mean Mai? Oh, have you heard? There was a fire right, when the helicopters went to pick up the water to put it out; they accidently scooped up a scuba diver dropping him onto the fire…" (A/N story from my teacher. Did not really happen.)

"Yasuhara, that's horrible. Even though your voice sounds totally serious, I already know that's not true." Mai said in exasperation.

"Ah, you got me. Well I guess I will just have to try it out on Bou-san. (is that how you write it?)

"Yasuhara, are you coming or not?" Mai said annoyance in her voice. She really did not like having to call him

"Why of coarse Mai, I would not think of anything different." He said in a sing song voice.

"Darn," Mai whispered under her breath. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"What was that?" Yasuhara asked.

Mai hung up the phone. Yasuhara looked back at his pickled yams. Time to eat you up.

I

**A/N**

_Ok, I know this is a horrible ending to this chapter but I have been writing this for far too long and I have stuff to do tomorrow. So I hope you like it. Yes, I know its horrible. The case will be starting next chapter. If I forgot anyone, let me know. :D_

**Thanks**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Ok… I know that I am late on posting a chapter. All I can say is that I am finally done with everything that has been keeping me busy. Hopefully this will be a long chapter but I can't make any promises. I am having a hard time coming up with the case. I had it but then I lost it. Then I found it again but then, as always, Naru had to step in and tell me that it was a horrible Idea. So don't blame me if it takes a while to get to the point. BLAME THE NARSISISTIC NARU WHO HAS TO PUT HIS TWO SENSES INTO EVERYTHING!

Naru points spray bottle at me and tries to spray it at me. Spray bottle misfires I laugh at him only to have him dump a bucket of water on me with his powers.

WHAT HAPPENED TO NOT USING YOUR POWERS?

Naru: what do you mean? Don't you see the fishing line holding it up? I would not use my powers for something as trivial as this.

Arrgh! Fine then

_Enjoy the chapter _

_R&R _

_**Wow, I almost forgot Gene. I posted the chapter and started reading it then when I got to the part where I mentioned Gene, "…**_though she did think it had something to do with Gene…" _**I realized I had not put in anything about Gene the cat and what he was doing so I had to delete the chapter I posted and re write him in. forgive me for the delay.**_

**As always, I do not own Ghost Hunt. **

_Chapter Three_

_(Sort of Mai's POV)_

Mai carried another box of equipment over to the base room that the clients had set up for them. Spirit was sitting on the ground watching Mai carry the large and heavy equipment up to base. Its tail was swinging back in forth in pleasure as the wind blew through his whiskers. 'Yeah, that's right, just sit there acting all smug… sometimes I start to mix you up with Naru… Maybe I should have named you Naru instead of Spirit. But then that would become harder to tell the difference when I called your names so… Spirit will have to stay.' Mai thought to herself. The cat stood up and walked over to Mai rubbing up against her leg. Mai gently shooed him away with her foot almost falling over with the difference in stabability. Spirit walked off towards the back yard. Mai was beginning to become angrier with the minute. She had no clue where everyone had disappeared to.

'How could Naru just walk off somewhere and leave me to do all the unloading? Wait, that's because he's Naru… I can understand him doing it, but Lin?'

The rest of SPR had not been able to make it in time to the office. Mai had a feeling that they had planned it that way but she could not understand why Masako would give up a chance to be with Naru. Maybe it had something to do with the others forcing her to go in the car with them. Sadly, their car ended up breaking down on the way over so Monk had called to say that they would be late arriving at the client's house.

'What happened to me just getting out of the hospital in the last case?' Mai grumbled to herself. Sure, it had been two months since but still, couldn't Naru find a way to help her with the unpacking?

A little while earlier….

When they had arrived at the house, Itsuki and Yuina had met them at the front door.

"Hello, I'm glad that you made it." Itsuki looked at the amount of us that had come. "I thought there would be more of you."

"They got stuck on the drive over; they will be here in a little while. Can you show us around your house?" Naru said quickly getting to the point.

Mai glared at Naru, 'couldn't he be a little more considerate. You don't go barging into someone's house until they invite you in.'

Yuina nodded and swung her hand around as if saying follows me, "Come along then, I don't want to keep you. Itsuki and I are going to be leaving; we don't want to be around while all of this is going on."

Naru nodded, "Before you go, I would like to ask you some more questions."

Naru, Lin, and Mai walked into the house that stood before them. It was a very normal looking two story house, with flowers covering the side of the house's paneling. The house was built in a western style with white panted sides. The windows had shutters that were painted in a deep dark blue. Mai looked up at one of the windows on the right side of the house. The curtains that were covering them moved as though someone had been watching them. Mai took in a deep breath. Why did the first thing she saw of this house have to be something out of a ghost story? Really, did it have to be so predictable?

When they walked in to the house, they were met by a long beautiful staircase rising to the next floor above them. A long window covered the top of the staircase looking to the back yard. To the left, was what looked like the dining room while to the right stood that living room? Behind the stairs there was a door that went down to the basement.

"Mai, you can close your mouth now." Naru deadpanned

Mai quickly shut her mouth and glared at Naru. 'Really there has to be a point where Narcissism turns into complete idiocy. She thought to herself. Though, she hated to admit it, he did have a good reason for the narcissism, though she did think it had something to do with Gene and the fact that when he looked in the mirror it somehow reminded him of Gene.

"This will be your base, will this be all right?" Itsuki asked

"Yes, thank you. Mai," Naru turned to Mai, "Go and unpack. I'll send Lin out in a moment."

"YES SIR!" Mai said with stiff legs she turned around and marched out of the base as though she was a soldier.

She was starting to wonder if Naru was ignoring her, or more like dodging anything that really had to do with her. If anything, he was defiantly being more of a pain than normal.

Back to present… (A/N… this is very confusing isn't it?)

Mai placed the Computer down on the desk taking in a deep sigh. Looking around she decided that she would go and explore the house. 'If Naru or Lin will not be helping me with the un-packing then I won't finish it.' Mai smiled and headed out of the base. She turned and headed up the stairs.

(Gene/Spirit POV)

Gene walked towards the back yard. He wished he could help Mai carry the equipment in but the way his body was formed at the moment kept him from helping. CRUD! Next time I hope those darned 'five ghosts' should turn me into something more useful.

Gene saw a mouse scurry across the garden lawn and into the house. His predator instincts kicked in sending him inside the house after the mouse. *(wow that rhymed…)

Gene Jumped into the open window of the kitchen and looked around. The mouse had disappeared and he could not figure out where it disappeared to. 'Oh well, not like I really want to chase it.' Gene resigned himself to looking around the client's house.

One thing that he missed about being a spirit guide was that he did not know what was going on. He would have to figure it out on his own if he was to help Mai… though; he was not sure how he would be able to help her. Cats and people could not talk to each other. Gene watched as Naru, Lin, and the clients walked down to the basement.

'Idiot scientist,' Gene thought to himself. 'He left Mai all by herself … didn't he realize that Mai always found trouble. It's not like Gene could help her out this time. This time… Mai was on her own… literally.

Naru pushed Gene out of the way, not even looking down at him. Gene had to laugh. It was funny that his brother was becoming jealous of a cat. That's what he gets why he could not communicate more efficiently was beyond him.

The hairs on Gene's back stood up. A dangerous growl emanated from his throat. 'Interesting, I did not make that sound on my own.' Gene walked upstairs. He could feel that something dangerous was upstairs. He needed to see what it was and then somehow find a way to tell the others.

Gene walked up the stairs and towards a room at the end of the hall.

(Naru's POV)

While Mai is un-packing, Naru headed with Lin and the clients to the basement. He wanted to find out more about the house if possible and if anything else had been occurring.

'When we bought the house, we actually found a photo book that had been left behind. We never really looked through it though because of everything that has been happening."

Naru nodded and grabbed the book flipping through the pages. Inside there were pictures of a woman in a wedding dress and a man staring back at her as though she was the only thing that he cared about. The look however seemed a little disturbing to Naru, as though he owned her as though every little thing she did would be written by him. Naru could see that this marriage would not be a good one from the very beginning. The pictures that followed afterwards did not lesson Naru's thoughts on it. The women, even though she was smiling, Naru could tell that she was scarred of her husband who seemed to always be by her side in the photos.

Naru showed the pictures to Lin who pulled one of the pictures from the book and turned it around. On the back of the photo, it had the man and lady's name on it followed by the date, 1963. The woman's name was Amaya, while the man's name was Jirou. The woman was very beautiful, with long black hair that gracefully fell down her back. Her eyes were the same color as Naru's only, with a hint of what seemed like purple but might be brown in them. She wore a beautiful silk red dress; which Naru noticed she seemed to wear in every one of the photos.

The man, on the other hand was grimy. His hair never seemed to be combed, let alone washed. The only time he looked slightly descent was in the wedding picture. His face was covered in stubble while his clothing seemed to always be haphazard. Naru really wondered how a woman as beautiful could ever find anything remotely interesting in a man like him. Now, if he had the personality to make up for his looks then he would understand, though he really did not understand how any woman would be able to choose anyone less handsome then him, he knew that it happened. The way that the man's eyes stared through the camera though, it made his personality seem like a viper ready to snap at anything.

Lin handed the book back to Naru. Naru turned to ask another question when the basement door slammed shut. Yuina screamed and Itsuki hugged her close to his body hopping that he could protect her from any new ghostly presences that might great them. Naru ran up the stairs followed closely by Lin and began banging on the tightly shut door.

"MAI!" Naru yelled. He was not worried for him or his clients. He was worried for his assistant, who even though she did not wish for it to happen tended to have ghosts come knocking at her door, figuratively and literally. "CAN YOU HEAR ME? COME OPEN THE DOOR!"

(a little bit of Lin)

Lin had to hold Naru back. With every passing second that Mai did not come, Lin could tell that Naru could and would explode.

(Rest of SPR gang's POV *might not include all of their thoughts but will try to.)

Takigawa was standing over the overheated engine. With his tongue sticking out of his mouth, he was trying to connect a red wire to a blue wire.

"Monk, it does not go there," Ayako argued with the Monk standing next to him. "It attaches to the spring do-hicky thing right there." Ayako pointed at a rusty looking spring that was sitting in the engine.

"First of all, it's not called a spring do-hicky. Second of all, I think I would know more about cars then you would my try loving friend." Takigawa replied with an exasperated tone.

"I'd say that you need to get a new car." Yasuhara said with a somewhat and alarming calm voice. Whenever Yasuhara was calm it meant trouble for anyone around him. At least that is what Monk had learned.

Yasuhara had been sitting on the back of the car reading one of his school books. Masako was inside the car pouting that the others had forced her to go with them instead of going with Naru. She was upset that not only had she gone with them, but they ended up stuck on the side of the road with absolutely no way of helping Naru with his case. John was in the driver's seat trying to make sense of the car manual which seemed to want to do anything but help them with fixing the car.

"Yasuhara," Takigawa began, "If you think that you know more than me why don't you fix the dang thing?" Monk said with a kick to the car.

"Ok, but if I do fix it, what will you do for me?" Yasuhara said with an evil grin.

"I don't know; just fix it if you can." Takigawa said before wishing that he had never said anything to the young college student.

"Ok, as you wish." Yasuhara walked over to the engine, connected a few wires, and plugged in another wire that had become unplugged. "There you go, as reward to me; you can help me clean out my fridge when we get back. Ayako too." Yasuhara walked back into the car smiling. He would make sure that those two got together. That had been his plan ever since he had met them… well along with just messing with them. Yasuhara liked to mess with the members of SPR. He liked to see the expressions on their faces whenever he had successfully tricked them.

Takigawa and Ayako grumbled at the teen "If you knew how to fix it then you should have done it two hours ago." Ayako said after giving the boy a smack on his head.

"Now, now," Yasuhara said with a wave of his finger, "If I did that, Naru would have had even less time with Mai.

Masako made a sound that sounded like fiery mixed with a clearing of throat.

Father John gave a concerned smile to Masako, "Are you ok? Do you need some water?" He asked her.

Masako ignored him.

"How do you think they are doing?" Takigawa asked the group as they made their way back onto the road.

"Don't know," Ayako replied, "Do you think that Naru is talking to Mai properly yet? I don't think he would have made any headway in that area yet. He is really dense when it comes to stuff like…."

Masako glared daggers at Ayako, "If you don't mind, I would rather listen to the music than listen to the group of you gossip like old ladies."

"WHY YOU!" Ayako began

John interrupted Ayako from her war path on Masako. "How much longer till we arrive?" He asked

"Not that much longer John." Takigawa replied. "Ten more minutes at most."

John nodded in understanding. Ayako had sat herself back in her seat and was counting the poles that flew by them.

Masako gasped.

"What is it?" Yasuhara asked with surprising concern in his voice.

(No, there is nothing going on between them so do not ask me…. At least I don't think anything is going on… turns and looks at Masako… She turns her head away from me saying in a calm but agitated voice, "nothing is going on." She walks away…. See, as I said… nothing is going on.)

"I can feel an evil presence." Masako said with a shaky voice.

"What do you mean? We have not even arrived at the house yet." Takigawa asked with concern in his voice. If something was going on at the client's house that meant that Mai would be the most likely target.

"It's coming from the client's house. Or, at least it's coming from its direction. We need to hurry and get over there. It feels really bad." Masako said before putting her head in her hands.

Takigawa steeped on the gas, the car whining in complaint.

'MAI, HOLD ON, DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID BEFORE WE GET THERE' Monk thought.

(Mai's POV)

Mai could hear someone pounding on the basement doors "Naru?" she called out.

"MAI OPEN THE DOOR!" Naru shouted pounding on the door. Mai could hear panic in Naru's voice. 'That's strange… why is he panicking. Naru is usually calm he would not show emotion like that.'

"How do I know that it is Naru?" Mai called downstairs. She was not sure if she should open it or not. Let alone go down the stairs to go anywhere close to it.

"MAI! OPEN THE DOOR NOW OR I WILL DOCK YOUR PAY SO FAR THAT YOU WILL NEVER SEE IT TILL THE END OF TIME!" Naru shouted.

'Now that sounded more like Naru, if you took out the shouting in his voice that was.' Mai thought to herself.

"Fine then, I'll open the door hold on a moment." Mai yelled down the stairs. She had not even begun to explore the house yet. She was standing in front of the big wide window that stood behind the stairs.

Turning to head down the stairs, Mai stopped. At the bottom of the stairs stood a woman in a burned wedding dress. The woman's hair was falling around her falling out of her scalp and onto the floor. Mai gasped in horror.

"MAI! HURRY UP!" Naru shouted with even more anger in his voice.

"Naru…" Mai whimpered. She knew that Naru could hear her. She was standing right over him.

There was a pause before Mai heard Naru yell, "MAI… RUN!"

Mai ran the only way she could she turned around and began to run up the stairs towards the second floor. 'What's going on?' she thought with horror plainly seen on her face.

A/N

Ok, I know that it was not long so I will try and make the next chapter longer. Sorry for leaving at a cliff hanger but it's getting late and if I continue, this chapter will become a book. Hope I did not confuse anyone with this chapter. :D

Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Depends on whether that darn narcissist is fine with what I have planned.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to Crazylittlecheezer for letting me use the name Daiki, even though it was meant to be Gene the cat's name, for one of my new characters. THANK YOU!**

**Second dedication goes to: Conejo-sama, XoXBloodyAliceT.T, Jade Starlight, and HappyBunny855 for replying to chapter two of 'The Unseen' this chapter dedication was supposed to come back in chapter two but I forgot. Sorry. **

**A/N:** _Sorry for the confusing last chapter. I will try and make this one easy to understand or at least explain the last one in more detail. ENJOY! Don't worry. This story still has a while to go. I think…. I have not really planned this out yet. I was not going to post any of this story till I had the completed story but, I did not want to make you guys wait so long. If I write another story, I will defiantly write it all out first. :D_

**R&R**

**I lied, you probably should read 'The Unseen' before reading this, though, you already started reading this so you can't really read 'The Unseen' before this now can you. :D**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

_**Chapter Four**_

(Mai's POV)

Mai had run up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her. The ghost was slowly moving its way up the stairs towards her. If it really wanted to, Mai knew that it could catch up with her in no time but this ghost seemed to want to take its time. Mai reached the long hallway that made the upstairs. On either side of the corridor, there were doors leading to a bedroom or a closet. Mai noticed that one of the doors were already open so she ran in tripping over a medium sized lump of black fur.

"SPIRIT!" Mai cried out in a soft tone. She grabbed the overly surprised cat and hid under the bed that stood on the other side of the room. She had found her way into the client's bedroom which was actually a pretty good size room. Looking out from under the bed Mai waited to see if the ghost would follow her into the room. She took in a deep sigh when she did not see anything enter the room.

Spirit let out a hiss. Mai tried to calm him but when she turned to look at him what met her scared the living daylights out of her. The ghost woman was peering at her with what was left of her hair falling down towards the ground. Mai let out a loud scream before the women stuck her hand out reaching for Mai. The last thing Mai heard before the darkness over took her was the sound of Spirit letting out a loud yowl. What surprised her (*amazing that she can take the time to be surprised with everything happening around her.) was that she swore she could hear Gene call out to Mai. Though, his voice seemed to come from the cat… It must be her imagination, Mai thought as she finally closed her eyes to the darkness.

(Mai's Dream)

"Jirou, please… Why won't you let me go and visit my family?" Amaya cried towards her husband.

Mai realized that the lady who was standing in front of her was the same ghost women who had just chased after her up the stairs.

"Ami, those people… who you call family is nothing to you anymore." Jirou said with horrible grammar, placing a can of beer up to his lips (A/N: Now don't go and drink now. Just because I put it in my story does not mean that I am promoting it. :D )

Amaya let a tea fall from her eyes and hit the ground that stood underneath her. "But... they are my family Jirou. My mother keeps calling everyday wondering why I won't talk to her… She thinks that I don't love her anymore. My father says that he will disown me if I don't call to talk."

"Well that's all for the better now isn't it." Jirou said letting out a long burp. Jirou stood up and faced Amaya with a red face, "Now listen here. I don't want to hear you talk about them again you understand me?" Jirou grabbed Amaya's arm. Amaya turned her face away from him. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. Jirou put his hand roughly on her chin and forced her to look at him. "I said… do you understand Ami?"

"I understand." Amaya said with a shake in her voice.

Mai felt bad for the woman. She was obviously in a horrible relationship with this man who seemed to be her husband. Mai wondered what happened that would make this woman, who was obviously very beautiful; choose a man like him as a husband.

Though, that is not the only thing that Mai wondered. She was a little perturbed that Gene had not arrived to greet her in the spirit world. Let alone, that she had just been transported straight into the memory without going to the dark world with spirit orbs flying around.

Mai remembered the last time she had been here, that had been when she had gotten into the accident. Gene was not there then either, though she did meet him at the very end of the case. The ghost had been keeping her from Gene. Maybe that was what was happening now, Mai thought. But, that time was different to. She had arrived in the spirit realm before she had been taken elsewhere by Chiyoko.

'Where was Gene?'

The scene changed to what looked like a couple of months later the weather outside had changed from being bright and sunny to being cold and snowy. Amaya was sitting on a couch staring at the snow falling outside her window. Amaya's head did not even turn when the door to the front of the house suddenly slammed open and shut.

"AMAYA WHERE ARE YOU!" Jirou shouted through the house.

Amaya sighed she looked as though she had given up on her life. As though she knew that her life had become nothing more then something for Jirou to take control over.

"I'm in here Jirou." She said as he stormed through the living room door.

"Why is it, that I have to hear from my co workers that my wife has been seen with another man?" Jirou shouted grabbing her by the arm and roughly pulling her off the couch.

"He's only a friend Jirou. Am I not allowed to have friends now?" Amaya said with defiance.

Jirou slapped Amaya across the face throwing her to the ground. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again Ami." He said spitting at her.

Amaya wiped the spit off of her shoulder with her dress. And stood back up trying her best not to grab her arm.

Mai was horrified at what was playing out in front of her. She wished that she could help Amaya but she couldn't

Amaya glared at Jirou then walked out of the room then up the stairs.

Another passing of time seemed to take place. This time, Mai was standing at the front of the house with Amaya standing next to her. A guy that Mai had never met before walked up to the house, and gave Amaya a kiss. He stepped back a little giving a loving look to her before walking into the house with her.

"Amaya, why won't you come with me?" The man softly touched Amaya on the arm where a dark bruise had formed. "Why do you stay here with that evil man?"

"Daiki, I don't have a choice. Jirou has already made my family disown me. He has taken me so low that I sometimes wish I did not live anymore." Amaya said looking down at the ground with sad eyes.

"Don't say that… Don't say that you have given up… I love you Amaya, you should already know that. Please don't say that you want to die. You can come with me. I will take care of you. I would never hurt you like that devil of a husband does to you. Don't you understand?" the man you Mai just learned was named Daiki said with a stern look in his eyes. As though he wanted to make sure that she understood that with him she would be safe.

Amaya was crying now. "I want to go with you Daiki, but Jirou would find us. He would probably kill us to. He has always threatened me saying that he would kill me."

Daiki hugged her, "Come with me now. We will leave and never return. We can leave Japan and go somewhere else, anywhere else.

Amaya nodded, she was tired of staying and being abused by Jirou. "OK."

The door to the front of the house slammed open

'Oh no!' Mai thought. She ran to look to see who it was and lo and behold, there stood the devil himself.

"Jirou!" Amaya whispered.

"AMAYA! WHO IN THE WORLD IS HERE?" Jirou stormed into the living room before Amaya could hide Daiki.

"WHO THE HECK IS HE?" Jirou yelled pointing at Daiki.

Daiki stepped in front of Amaya trying to shield her from the irate man in front of him. "You will not hurt Amaya anymore."

Amaya grabbed the back of Daiki's shirt for comfort.

Jirou seemed to inflate to the size of a big balloon. He stormed up the stairs as though he was going to just ignore the fact that there was another man sitting in his house with his wife.

Amaya let out a big sigh. "Daiki, you should go before he does something drastic." She said with a deflated but sad voice.

"Come with me." Daiki said again

"No, I can't just…." Amaya was about to say go when Jirou stormed back down the stairs with pistol in hand.

Pointing it at Daiki Jirou shouted, "GET OUT!" Jirou had a face that looked like a monster.

Daiki only stepped back in front of Amaya. "NO!" he said firmly

"I'll give you one last chance to leave then you will no longer be standing alive with the living." Jirou said with an eerily calm voice. His voice sounded as though he was a crazed man. Amaya gave a whimper and pushed Daiki pleading with him to leave.

"NO!" he said again. Daiki had made his decision. He was not going to leave without Amaya.

"Wrong choice." Jirou said before shooting Daiki square in the chest.

Daiki fell to the ground with Amaya screaming a scream that Mai never thought possible to hear.

Jirou turned the gun on Amaya, "I told you." He said with a very unnatural calm voice. "You are my wife. No one else's."

Amaya stared back at him with sadness in her eyes. She could not even hate him properly. "Shoot me." She said. And he did.

Mai screamed. She wanted out of this vision. Usually when Gene was there, she would know when to not watch. With Gene gone, she had to watch everything.

Mai watched as Jirou dug a large hole in the back yard, dumping both Amaya and Daiki into the hole.

"You wanted to be together, so now you are." He sneered.

Mai could hear the sounds of the police driving over to the house when Jirou had finally finished covering the hole with dirt.

She watched as Jirou pointed the gun at himself and shot, the echo ringing out over the back lawn.

Mai fell to her knees. "GENE, WAKE ME UP!" she cried.

_(Gene's POV)_

Gene watched as the ghost of a women peered under the bed and stared at Mai. He hissed at the ghost trying to make it disappear. 'Good one Gene, he thought to himself." How was he supposed to make a ghost disappear? Not only that, that phrase sounded so wrong to him. He only could watch as Mai passed out as the ghost touched her face. The ghost finally left as though it had accomplished what it had come to do. Though, Gene knew that the ghost still was somewhere in the house.

Gene saw Mai whimper as she was seeing whatever it was that was going on in her dream.

"WHY CAN'T I HELP HER?" He yelled to himself.

Gene ran out the client's room and downstairs towards the basement. Naru was still banging at the door. Gene was amazed that he had held his anger in this long. Gene would have thought that Naru would have quickly pulled out his powers at a time like this. Gene felt that it probably had something to do with Lin though; he knew that even Lin would not be able to hold him back.

As though Naru had heard his thoughts, Naru finally burst, blowing the basement doors to pieces. Gene ran up to Naru, Jumping up on his legs.

"NOT NOW!" Naru growled at the cat.

Gene was fed up at not being listened to. *Not that they can really hear them, but one would think that the multitude of signs that Gene gave, would give away what he was trying to say.* Gene bit Naru on the shin.

It was not an easy task to do. Especially not through his pants, but Gene had somehow managed to give his brother a hard enough bite that it finally made Naru pay attention to him. Though, not in the way that Gene had hoped. Naru kicked Gene hard. Gene flew through the air falling a couple of feet away from the teen. He landed on his feet. 'I guess what they say about cats landing on their feet was correct.' he thought shaking himself off from the midair flight.

Suddenly the front door burst open. Takigawa, Ayako, Masako, Father John, and Yasuhara all came flying through the door at once.

"MAI"S ON THE ROOF!" Takigawa growled in anger at Naru.

'On the roof?' Gene thought. He had left her under the bed, not on the roof.

The clients of the house stood behind Naru, as though they wanted to just disappear into the walls around them.

"There's a door to the roof on the second floor." Itsuki said with a small voice.

Naru nodded running up the stairs with the rest of SPR on his tail.

_(Rest of SPR POV few moments earlier.)_

Takigawa was driving like a bat out of hell trying to get to the clients house as fast as he could. He could only imagine what type of trouble Mai could be getting herself into without them there to keep her from said trouble.

"Could you imagination if she fell into another hole like she did the last time?" Takigawa said worriedly to no one in particular?

"And passed out only to awaken with a pickle for her head?" Yasuhara completed with a smile.

"SHUT UP YASUHARA!" everyone yelled at the same time, including Masako who was beginning to get a headache from the evil feeling that kept emanating from the clients nearby house.

"Wow, I never knew that you cared for Mai, Masako" Yasuhara said with mock surprise.

"I never knew you could be such an a**" Everyone stared at Masako. Masako rubbed the side of her head trying to rub the pain out of her temples. She usually would not say words like that but at the moment, she just wanted everyone to be quite and hurry up and get to the house.

John cleared his throat. "There's the house."

Everyone looked at the house only to be met with the sight of Mai with outstretched hands on top of the house.

"MAI!" everyone screamed. Takigawa jumped out of the car almost not turning off the engine. The car grounded to a halt, everyone jumping out and running inside the house.

_(Mai's Dream POV)_

Mai was sitting crying her tears out. She had finally arrived In the spirit world only to realize that Gene was not there. The ghost of the woman appeared before her.

"I'm sorry that I had to show you that." Amaya said with a sad smile.

Mai only nodded wiping her tears from her face.

"It's not the end though." Amaya said with an even sadder voice.

"What?" Mai asked.

"It did not end with our deaths Mai. I wish it had but it didn't. There are other people. Or… ghosts really." She said with a second thought.

"What do you mean? There were more killings here?" Mai said with disbelief

"We were the first of the victims. Jirou was an evil person, and now that he died, he is an evil spirit." Amaya paused before continuing. "Follow me."

Mai followed the ghost in the ghost world, not knowing that in the real world her body was moving as well.

Mai reached what looked like a large tower. Before she knew it she was at the top of the tower looking down at the client's house below her. There was what seemed to be an evil presence emanating from the house, but that was not what surprised Mai the most. There were ten spirits floating around the house.

"if you stay here Mai, you will see all of their pasts." Amaya said sadly.

A ghost of a young boy appeared next to her. "SAVE US!" he cried before falling as though he could not float to the far off ground below.

Mai screamed in terror. She leaned forward trying to save the boy only to feel herself falling.

Mai closed her eyes and screamed, waiting for her to hit the ground bellow.

**A/N:**

_I was thinking of continuing and not leaving with a cliff hanger but this chapter is taking me way too long to finish. If I have confused you again, please don't hesitate to ask questions. I really want you to understand what I am writing so that you can enjoy the story properly. _

_Hope you liked the story_

**~JT~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

_This chapter is dedicated to: _

_Thank you, everyone, for reading and replying to my chapters. I really like hearing what you guys think of my story. It helps me want to continue writing it. Is it only my "Traffic statistics" that is acting up? It says that no one is reading my story, yet, the fact that I am getting reply's means that there are people reading it. : D oh well… Hopefully it gets fixed soon. :)_

_ENJOY!_

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.**

**Previously In Chapter Four**

"_**If you stay here Mai, you will see all of their pasts." Amaya said sadly.**_

_**A ghost of a young boy appeared next to her. "SAVE US!" he cried before falling as though he could not float to the far off ground below. **_

_**Mai screamed in terror. She leaned forward trying to save the boy only to feel herself falling.**_

_**Mai closed her eyes and screamed, waiting for her to hit the ground bellow. **_

_Chapter Five_

_(I don't know POV- : D)_

Mai's scream seemed to last for an eternity. She was waiting for the plummet to the ground below but it never seemed to arrive.

"Mai, stop screaming!" A calm and collected voice said in her ear.

"Naru, it would be best if you would stop moving around so much." An older man's voice grunted as though it was holding onto something really heavy.

Mai opened her eyes. And found that she was staring at the magnificent blue eyes of her narcissistic boss.

"Takigawa, I am not the one moving around," Naru grunted out as he almost lost the grip of Mai. "Its Mai who is moving around."

Tears were flowing out of Mai's eyes. 'How did I get here? I was under the bed? Did the ghost lead me here?'

"Mai, stop crying and grab a hold of my hand. I can't be the only one holding on." Naru said through clenched teeth.

It was only then that Mai realized that Naru was hanging over the edge of the house as well. He had jumped over the rail to catch her allowing Takigawa to have to grab onto the feet of Naru.

(A/N: This looks so funny in my head. Probably would not happen to but… oh well. : D)

Mai screamed even more.

Lin grabbed a hold of Naru the best he could and began pulling the two teens up along with Takigawa, and Yasuhara.

Mai could feel herself placed on hard ground again. They had tried to have her stand up but her knee's felt so week that she just collapsed into a pile onto the ground.

Naru was rubbing his wrists trying to make the pain from holding Mai go away.

Ayako was now kneeling down next to Mai trying to comfort her. Mai was still crying heavily from shock and from being scared.

Naru sighed. He wondered why it was that he had been so careless to jump off of the roof to save Mai. 'It's because she is my assistant' he tried telling himself.

Gene walked over to Mai and put one of his pawls on her leg trying to let her know that she was safe now.

"Mai, tell me what happened." Naru said with a very unreasonable calm voice.

"Naru, not now." Takigawa growled.

"Takigawa, the longer we wait the more chance Mai has in getting in even more trouble." Naru said looking Takigawa straight in the eye.

"IF WE STAY WITH HER, SHE WON'T GET INTO TROUBLE NOW WOULD SHE? YOU SEEMED TO HAVE FORGOTTEN THAT FACT WHEN YOU LEFT HER ALONE IN WHAT HAD A POSSIBILITY TO BE A HAUNTED HOUSE." Takigawa was pissed off that Naru had left Mai alone (A/N: quite obvious with the last sentence he just said: D ) and he was not about to let him upset Mai even more then she obviously was.

The clients who had found a way to keep themselves from being seen were standing behind the group observing what was going on.

"If you come with me, I can make her some vegetable soup." Yuina said with a comforting voice. She really wanted the group to calm down. She could not see how SPR would be able to solve the case if they had begun to blow up on the inside.

Ayako nodded and brought wrapped an arm around Mai helping her back into the house through the door that had led to the roof.

Naru sighed heavily. He was pissed off that Takigawa had just over ruled him. Sure, he should have had someone with Mai but he had thought that nothing would happen to her while she was unloading the car. He hated it that he had been wrong. More than anything, he hated it when he was wrong.

"Fine then, Takigawa, John, And Yasuhara, go and unload the car, I am sure that Mai never finished doing so. Masako, Go and check on Mai and Ayako." The group nodded and left.

John could feel that things were not going well between the groups lately and felt that he had just found himself in the middle of a huge clash between friends.

Naru stared over the roof and at the surrounding landscape. He put his head down on his forearms trying to calm him down.

Lin was still standing behind him watching the young teen so as to make sure that he did not do anything stupid.

"Why did you leave Mai alone? I was sure that you would have sent me out with her to unpack the car. Why have you been ignoring her?" Lin asked the dark haired boy in front of him.

"I have not been ignoring her Lin." Naru spit out.

"Maybe not in the literary sense, but you have defiantly been acting different with her." Lin continued. He was the only one, besides Mai, who could talk to Naru without any issues.

"Lin, go watch over the others. I don't want them messing up the base." Naru beat around the bush.

Lin walked back inside the house. He would push him for the answer later.

Naru stood a while longer out on the roof. He noticed that Spirit was sitting on the railing with his tale moving back and forth. The cats deep blue eyes were staring at Naru as though he was waiting for him to talk.

"What?" Naru said to the cat 'I can't believe that I'm talking to a cat.' Naru thought.

"You too… You want to know why I keep Mai away don't you."

The cat just stood up and stretched then walked back into the house.

Gene was not going to push Naru. He could already tell that his brother had been overly afraid of what would happen to Mai. Gene was not going to torture him by forcing him to answer.

**A/N:** _Ok, I don't think this was a cliff hanger but if it was I' m sorry for torturing you with another one. I will try and post another chapter later. This was defiantly a short chapter though. _


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

I am not doing to well on the dedications am I? This chapter is dedicated to the repliers of Chapter three of 'The Unseen.': Conejo-sama, Flamegirl5500, xXTohru HondaXx, Jade Starlight, Arianna Taniyama, Tbonechick2011, and HappyBunny855. Thank You. :D

_Ok, I must admit. I have given Naru a different personality trait in here and I hope all of you won't kill me for it. It's not that I think he is like this, it's mostly that I had really bad writers block for a moment and, I had to re write the chapter, so if I don't want to end up not having a chapter written today, I need to go with whatever pops into my head. So… please don't kill me for any OOC I might have in Naru. That's just how it's going to be in this story. _

_On Gene's behalf, I don't know what type of powers he had when he was alive so if I am wrong on his behalf, please forgive me. It will just have to work for this story. If you tell me what he can do then on any other fan fiction that I write, I can have him be more like himself. :D_

_Thank you everyone for reading and replying to my story. _

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!**

Later on in the story there will be a part that has _'Italic'_ as its font style. It will be a conversation between two of the characters. You will know who when you get to it. 

_Chapter Six_

_(Normal POV)_

An hour had passed since everyone had finally arrived. Lin was sitting at his desk watching the monitors; Mai was sitting on a couch looking at the book of pictures that Naru had found in the basement. Masako was sitting next to her looking over her shoulder to get a better look at the pictures. She was not going to let Mai be alone with Naru any longer if she could help it. Naru was standing at the window watching Yasuhara leave with the clients.

The clients had decided to leave right away, especially after what had just happened. Naru allowed them to leave feeling that he had all the information that he needed, and if he needed any more, he could just have Yasuhara go and hunt for the said information. That is what Yasuhara had been ordered to do. Naru wanted to find out as much as he could about the previous owners of the house. The clients said that they were told that only one other couple had lived at the house. This was obviously not true according to what Mai had told Naru which was little as of so far.

(Earlier)

Gene had watched as Naru had prepared tea for Mai, or at least tried to. When Mai had told him of the time when Naru had made her tea during a really difficult case, Gene had almost fainted. It was not that the idea of Naru making tea was completely hard to believe, it was that the tea that Naru always made always turned out… let's say not the slightest good. When Mai had insisted that the tea was good, the only thing that Gene could figure was that it had been Lin who had made the tea and Naru had just delivered it. That would not surprise Gene in the least. It would be his brother to try and profit from someone else's good doings, at least when it was with someone he liked that was. Gene did not tell Mai about his thoughts though, he thought it would be interesting for Mai to figure it out on her own and then watch the trouble that ensued afterwards.

Gene was exasperated when he watched Naru pour salt into the tea. 'Maybe he thinks its sugar.' Gene sighed. He would have to stop Naru from poisoning Mai with sodium filled tea. Gene jumped up on the counter top while Naru had turned to grab a tray. If Gene had moved his long black tail in just a certain way, a cup with Mai's name on it would find its way to fall broken on the floor. But, as luck had it, Gene's plan was sabotaged by Naru turning around to see what Gene was planning to do. Naru quickly pulled the cup out of the way and pushed the cat off the counter with his other hand.

"Idiot cat, sometimes I wonder if you are as smart as I think you are. You're as bad as my brother. He would always do something to my tea to stop me from delivering it." Naru paused, "Why am I talking to a cat like this? I only talked like this to my brother. If I am not careful, my personality that I put up in front of the others will break down." **(Really sorry for the OOC) **

**(At this point, it kind of changes to Gene's POV. So sorry for the confusion.)**

Gene saw this as a time to show Naru who he really was. He wondered if the 'Five Ghosts' would find some way to stop him. It's not like they said he could not try and communicate with his brother. They only said that his punishment was to become a cat. Gene wondered if he would still have some of his powers as a cat. He had never thought to try it before. 'There's only one way to find out. It does not hurt to try does it? All that can happen is that it won't work.' Gene sat on his hind legs.

'_Oliver.' _Gene called out to his brother. Since they were young, they had always seemed to have a connection through their mind that would allow them to speak to each other. It could be that they were twins, and all twins always had a sort of different communication form. An example would be two young twins who could not yet speak the human language communicating through grunts or other forms of sound. Gene figured that since they both had psychic potential, there form of communication was telepathy.

Gene watched as Naru stopped in his tracks. He had been getting ready to leave the room with the salt filled tea when suddenly it looked like he had heard something.

Gene's tail twitched in surprise. 'Had it worked' he thought to himself. 'I should have tried this before.' Gene would have hit himself if it had been possible.

(Naru's POV- this might switch back and forth between the brothers. Who knows?)

He tried again. It looked like Naru was about to walk out again when he heard the call again though this time, he knew that he was not mistaken

'_Hey, idiot scientist, can you hear me?'_ The voice cried out in his mind.

This time, Naru not only turned around, he placed the tea down on the floor and walked into the kitchen shutting the door behind. Him

'_Gene?'_ Naru thought. He looked around the kitchen looking for his brother. All he saw though was the black cat staring knowingly back at him with his deep blue eyes.

Naru walked over to the cat with a quizzical look on his face. He walked around the cat studying its medium sleek black body. 'Could it really be him?' he wondered to himself. 'It can't be… he's with Mai… in her dreams… that's how she gets her visions.' Naru told himself.

'_Finally, I can't believe that I did not come up with this idea before.' _The sound of his brother's voice said inside his mind.

Naru fell back. What was going on… why was his brother talking to him now, of all times. He had felt sadness when he had learned that it was Mai who could see his brother and not him. He had thought that when his brother had died, that if he was still able to do so, he would have come to him. Not some strange girl at a high school so far away from England that it would be left only to good luck for Naru to find him.

'_Gene?' _Naru questioned again.

'_Wow, you really are becoming dimmer by the second. You better be careful brother otherwise you will become an 'idiot scientist' Oliver.'_ Gene said with a laugh clearly heard in his voice

Naru fell back onto the floor. "GENE! GENE!" Naru almost shouted.

'_Shhh, I don't think that you want everyone hearing you do you?' _Gene hissed at his brother.

'_Gene, what are you doing here? I thought that you were in Mai's dreams. You are supposed to be helping her aren't you?' _Naru asked, switching back to talking to him through there strange connection.

'_Well, about that…' _Gene said hesitantly

'_Gene, what did you do?'_ Naru asked now very suspicious about the tone in his brother's voice. (A/N: Am I the only one, or has anyone tried to call Naru Nolliver? Cause I just had that problem. :D )

'_Well… I'm not really with Mai at the moment. On the last case I kind of got in trouble with the higher ups.'_ Gene said with a beat around the bush type voice.

Naru watched as his brother's cat like body stand up and shake. _'So you're telling me, that their punishment was to turn you into a cat? Remind me that when I die, not to go there, to just pass on.' _Naru replied with a shake of his head. He thought that it was strange that he could just start talking to his brother as though nothing had happened between them. '_So, if you're not helping Mai, then who is?' _Naru questioned his brother.

'Now, that's another thing that I have to talk to you about. No one is watching Mai… also, if you give Mai that tea, I don't know what would happen to her.' Gene finished with a laugh.

Naru looked at him with disdain. It would only be his brother to complain about his tea. Sure, he was not that good at making it but no else besides him would have the gull to tell him anything of the sort.

'_So, you're telling me that Mai will be completely on her own on this case. That the one person on my team who is still growing in her psychic abilities will not have anyone to guide her with her visions?'_ as this thought sunk into Naru's head he could feel a sense of dread fill him. H_is Mai_ would be in a type of danger that he could not easily help her with. 'Wait,' he thought to himself, 'Why am I calling her My Mai?' 'I must be having an infection of the brain at the moment.'

'_You do know that I can hear your thoughts when we have this connection don't you?' _Gene questioned.

Naru just stared at his cat brother, '_Last time I checked, I'm not the one who is the cat.'_

'_Tou Che, though I don't know what being a cat has to do with our connecting thoughts.' _Gene said with a laugh.

Naru ignored his comment. _'Gene, I need to go over to Mai. If I cannot be with her, I want you to stay with her, even though you cannot do much, you can at least let me know if anything happens to her right?' _Naru asked

'_Yes Oliver. I can do that. Now that I know that I can talk to you. Oh… before we go back to Mai. You owe me for kicking me earlier.' _Gene said with a not all too serious voice.

'_You can consider us even sense you got yourself into trouble with the 'higher ups.' _Naru said before leaving the kitchen door.

Before Naru could leave though, he saw Lin standing in his way. "What's going on? Why did you close the kitchen door? I could see you on the video. I rushed over here but since I could not hear anything I thought…" Lin was surprised with the Cat jumped up on his shoulder.

"Get down from there Gene." Naru said before pushing himself around Lin and towards the base.

Lin did not move. 'Did I just hear him right?' Lin looked in the eyes of Spirit.

The cat just stared back at him like he was watching for his expression.

Lin ran his hand through his hair. 'This is going to be a long day.' He thought to himself.

Lin looked down at the kitchen floor and saw the tea cup that Naru had left behind. He took a sip of it and grimaced. Naru really was horrible at making tea. If Lin was not uncertain of his sanity then, he now had to question it when he swore he heard the cat still sitting on his shoulder snicker. Lin's Shiki were acting strangely around the cat. It was like the cat itself was a spirit.

"Are you Gene?" Lin questioned the cat.

The cat just swung its tail back and forth pleasantly as though saying, 'I'll never tell.' Lin shook his head, and walked back towards the office.

**(Back to present- yes, I know that was long. If you need to, look at the beginning of the chapter and you will know where present is.)**

_(Normal POV)_

Naru turned from the window and stared at his assistant. "For now on, I want you to tell me everything that happens in your visions. Do not leave anything out, do you understand me?"

Mai stared at Naru in anger and shock, "Don't I usually do that anyways master?" she said sarcastically.

Naru just stared at her, "I'm glad that you understand." Naru turned to Lin. "Get your computer ready. I am going to find out about what Mai saw in her last vision. I want you to write everything down."

Lin nodded though he was a little surprised that Naru thought that he had to tell him what to do.

"Now Mai," Naru began, "What happened?"

"Well, for one thing, I can tell you that the ghost who locked you in the basement and sent me the vision was this woman in the picture." Mai held the photo book up that she had been looking at.

"Amaya?" Masako questioned. She did not like feeling left out.

"Where is Takigawa, Ayako, and Father John?" Mai asked forgetting that she was busy telling Naru about what happened in the vision.

"They are setting up cameras Mai; now continue telling me about the vision." Naru deadpanned

"Shouldn't they be done with the cameras?" Mai still asked seeming a little worried.

"Mai," Naru said strictly pulling Mai out of her distraction, "Tell me what happened."

"Fine…" Mai sighed in resignedly. She went on to tell Naru everything that happened in her vision.

**A/N:**

_I don't think I need to go over everything that happened in her vision again do I? If you want to know, look back two chapters… I think its two chapters. Anyways. That's all for this chapter. I had to write it first. Let me tell you, the first draft was not as good as this one, not that this one is good. But it works. Next chapter will have more to do with the ghost stuff. Sorry about the two filler chapters, but a book would not be a book without fillers. All you would have would be the action and not information at all._

_:D_

_R&R_

_**THANK YOU!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Really this is the chapter

**A/N --very short chapter ahead... do not read if you can't handle short chapters. continue to read if you can't handle not knowing.... do the in between option if you really don't know what to do (though, I dont think that there is an in between option so stop being wishy washy.) :D**

**Dedications go to my readers who had to deal with my mistake in chapter six. Thank you everyone for not killing me and throwing my body into a shark/Crocodile infested lake… I wonder if I would have met Gene. HAHAHA! (Nah… I'm not crazy… all of this including my story on ghost hunt is fake no relation to real life events is intended. I hope not because I think this is all fiction. That would be strange if it wasn't)**

_My house is being haunted by a ghost. I don't know what happened… It's like I was possessed. One moment I was writing chapter Five and the next moment, I was receiving replies on chapter Six… What is all this about the 'five ghosts' Rules? WHO SHOULD I CALL? (In ghost buster type song… though the syllables don't really fit so just go with it) S-P-R!_

_**Ayako:**__ I think it's an earth spirit_

_**Mai:**__ No, it's a poltergeist_

_**Takigawa:**__ You are both wrong… It's a residual Haunting_

_**John:**__ I don't know what it is but I'd be happy to get rid of it for you Mate_

_**Naru:**__ Idiot's I'm stuck with a bunch of idiots_

_**Masako:**__ I don't sense any ghosts. I think JT is just lying._

_**Yasuhara:**__ A liar is what a liar does._

_**JT:**__ What?_

_**Lin:**__ *Type, Type, Type, Type.* is typing on his computer. Is not interested in this conversation_

_**Readers:**__ WE DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE HAUNTED… JUST WRITE THE DANG CHAPTER!_

_**JT:**__ Fine then. Why does everyone have to be so pushy? *Insert crying.* _

_(No ghosts were harmed in the making of this skit. *insert brother saying Idiocy in place of skit* I made the mistake in chapter six, I just find it more entertaining to blame the ghosts.) _

_('Five ghosts', nod their head in agreement.)_

_**I do not own ghost hunt.**_

_**(Finally… Here you go… the chapter that includes a lot of Ayako, Takigawa, and John. A little bit of Masako, and a Lot of grief from Yasuhara I really need to work on their characters. I am horrible at writing them.)**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Ayako, I told you, we did not turn this way. How did we end up in this mess in the first place?" Takigawa asked holding a flashlight up and pointing it down the long underground hallway.

"I don't want to hear that from you ''MONK'' you're the one who said to go and check out the backyard. It's not my fault if the opening to the tunnel lured you in." Ayako argued with her hands trying to find their way to hit the supposed 'dumb Monk' who was dodging the attacks as though he was very experienced in dodging them.

"I – LURED – YOU – IN?" He said with much dragged out words.

It had in fact been the ghosts to lead them in, not that they had noticed. The ghosts had hidden their presence quite well. Ayako had insisted that they should set up a camera up in the back yard. Especially after what they had heard of Mai's dream. They thought it was really strange when they had found the tunnel in the back. Not that it was a tunnel; it was more of a dug out or a bomb shelter. Mai had never mentioned anything about a bomb shelter but hey, when was anything in the ghost world expected.

"Guys, I may be wrong, but shouldn't we be trying to find our way out of here?" Father John asked. He was never one to like the fights that seemed to be an everyday part of Ayako and Takigawa's relationship.

Yes, he did say relationship. Even if they could not admit it themselves, they loved each other as much as Naru and Mai liked each other. Though, at least Takigawa and Ayako were more into the talking bit. Naru and Mai's conversations usually consisted of 'Mai Tea's' and 'whatever you say Narcissist's'

John smiled. This was his family. His family lived all the way in Australia. He would visit them every now and then, but whenever he was in Japan, there was always someone to go and say hi to.

Ayako and Takigawa had been walking ahead of him for a while now that when Takigawa suddenly stopped, John ran straight into them

"What's going on?" John asked worriedly

"Nothing on the unusual side…" Takigawa began

"NOTHING UNUSUAL, I'D SAY THAT'S UNUSUAL!" Ayako pointed ahead.

John looked ahead and noticed a young boy with a ball. The ball was bouncing. Up and down Up and down. Though, there was something wrong with the ball… It was not formed properly. When John took a better look, he noticed, that the ball, was not a ball, as he had thought. It was the boy's own head.

John stumbled back. He may have been an exorcist but that did not mean that he had to have nerves of steel.

The boy stopped bouncing his head and when the head stopped bouncing. The Boy's body repositioned the head to stare with such a sad face on its head. Then, without any warning, the head was thrown at the group.

"CRAP!" Takigawa yelled then started chanting. Ayako and John joined him when they had finally found the time to stop panicking. Though, to make matters worse, more spirits seemed to join in the fray and the chants that the group was yelling out did not seem to make a difference.

"We aren't going to make it!" Ayako cried out.

_(Naru's POV)_

It did not take too long for Mai to complete the telling of her story. Naru had found the part about Jirou. That probably was the evil spirit that Masako had mentioned while Mai was telling her vision.

While Mai had been telling her dream, he noticed that she seemed to be really antsy, as though she was worried about something.

"Naru?" Mai asked with a worried tone to her voice, "I really think you should check on the others. You know, to make sure they are all right." Mai's eyes looked a little unfocused. Nothing to be overly worried about but something that made Naru feels as though he wanted to grab her face and make her focus.

"…_.and maybe do a little more than just that…."_ A voice said with a laugh in his head. Gene, otherwise known as Spirit had just taken that moment to walk into the room

"Not now."Naru said with an annoyed air about him.

"What?" Mai asked confused.

"_Hey, Idiot Scientist. If you don't think your answers, not only will I hear them but so will the others." _Gene thought. He was very interested to see how Naru would cover this one up.

"Nothing," Naru said in a matter of fact tone.

"_Really, that's your cover up. Geez Noll, I know that Mai would believe that but still can't you show a little bit of imagination?"_

Naru ignored his brother. "Lin, can you check the camera's and see where Takigawa, Yasuhara, and Ayako have disappeared to."

Lin switched the videos to manual and controlled the different cameras to be able to see throughout the rooms.

"They're not in the house." Lin stated, he looked again, "Naru, did you tell them to set a camera up outside?" Lin asked.

"No, I did not, move the camera around we might be able to see where they went." Naru said with an angry voice. He was pissed off that his team had decided to walk off without him let alone, not even ask for his permission.

"_Oh, Come on Oliver," _Gene thought while stretching his cat body. "_They just wanted to let you and Mai have some time together."_

"SHUT UP!" Naru said angrily

"Naru, I don't know who you think you're talking to, but no one is talking." Mai said with a somewhat worried look on her face.

"Look at the camera Mai; It looks like the group went over there towards that bunker." Naru said while quickly checking his temper to make sure he would not burst out like that again. The last thing he needed was for Mai to know that her Spirit guide, his brother, was now in the body of a cat and no where's near being able to help her with her visions.

Mai looked at the screen. "Naru, do you see that?"

Naru walked up to the screen. He looked at the entrance to the bunker. Standing there, pearly white as snow itself, stood a figure of a young girl. She looked no older than Mai's age. She stood staring at the camera as though she dared it to come closer.

With everyone's eyes on the camera, including Masako who had now taken to grabbing onto Naru's shirt, acting as though she could not stand on her own. (Really Masako, Really?) Lin had his hands hovering above his keyboard, obviously interested in what would be coming next. Naru was busy ignoring his brothers rude thoughts in his mind saying how he thought that the women, referring to Masako, Should get her little hands off of Naru. Naru could hear Mai's breath coming in and out at a faster rate.

The ghost continued to stare at them. Then within a fraction of a minute, the ghost suddenly moved from being over at the entrance of the bunker, to being millimeters away from the camera's lens.

Mai screamed falling back…

"IF…YoU…DoN't ….HuRRy… I …CaN't …PrOmISE… AnYtHiNg…." The ghost whispered into the camera before her head turned inhumanly upside-down.

Masako screamed.

The slamming of a door met Naru, Lin's, and Masako's ears.

Naru turned around, noticing that Mai was no longer in the room. Looking at the screen on the video feeds that they had set up outside, Naru watched in horror, as Mai ran into the bunker as though it was raining asteroids. The look on Naru's face did not hint at any emotion, But Gene knew better. Not only did he know that Naru would be screaming on the inside, he could hear him.

"_MAI!" _Naru thought, turning to rush out the door. "Come on Lin, We don't have much time."

Lin, Masako, and Naru ran out the door closely followed by a slim black cat.

_(Mai's POV)_

'I need to get there, I need to get there.' Mai panted to herself. She would not be able to forgive herself if something happened to her at work family. They had become more than a family at work, they had become her family everywhere. Mai did not care if it killed her. If it was the last thing she would do, she would save her family.

Mai ran passed the ghost of the girl with the upside-down turned head. The girl followed Mai with her head as she ran passed. The head slowly turning right side up again. Mai pushed herself forward through the bunkers door.

It darker than usual. There was no light at all, except for the light that was coming through the open door now. Though, even that light did not do much to help her see.

Mai did not have to see though; she could hear her friends, her family's cries for help echoing down the hallway. She knew where to go.

'I'm coming, please don't die. Wait for me.' Mai choked back a sob. She did not want to lose them. She had already lost her mom and dad.

'Please don't let me lose you too.'  
Mai tripped. She fell on her hands and knees feeling a tear appear on her skin.

She stood back up as quickly as she could; she had to get to them

The tunnels twisted every which way. Mai just ran with it. She hoped and prayed that she took the right path.

"MAI!" Takigawa yelled at her, "STAY BACK!"

Mai would have laughed at this, 'who were the ones crying for help?' she thought to herself.

Mai could easily see what was happening. Takigawa, Ayako, and John, though John had already fallen to the ground, were surrounded by the many ghosts that Mai had seen in her vision. They were all trying to make their way towards the group in front of her.

Mai could not just stand back… though, if she really thought of it, she would have realized that it would have been much better to run back towards Naru and the others. Mai, was not that type of a girl though... it's not that she was dumb, which is what Naru would have called her, it was more that she was way too overly brave for her own good.

She ran forward. The one direction that she should not have run.

"NO, MAI!" that was the last thing that Mai heard before she collapsed into darkness.

The ghost's who had been attacking Ayako and Monk had turned their attention on Mai. I mean, she was the one who they wanted; they really did not care much about the others. Their time would come soon enough if this girl who they had looked for did not save them.

If Mai had stayed awake just a little bit longer, she would have noticed that the one who had just called out to her was none other than Naru. She would have seen the sleek figures of Lin's shiki's fly over towards the ghosts and fight all of them off in less time than it took for them to even appear. She would have seen Spirit, rush up to her and sit on top of her stomach strangely looking like he was trying to feel whether or not she was still breathing. She would have also seen Masako fall down on her behind in shock at the scene playing out in front of her.

But, Mai was not awake; she had already found herself in another vision. One that would begin to change the way SPR handled themselves.

**A/N**

_I ask someone I know to turn on the light because I just had an epiphany, they turn it on saying, "And let there be light because JT just had an idea." Their hand hangs over the light._

_I realize what they are planning_

_"No, don't turn off the light; my idea is still in my head. my light bulb has not gone out yet."_

_Sadly they continue, "And now I say, let there be darkness, because I think JT's idea stinks…."_

_Nice one… (Do you notice how things are much funnier when you see them happen for yourself but when you try and tell someone about it, it really does not sound funny at all…. I think that just happened.)_

_Luckily for you guys, my light bulb is still on though it is very dim at the moment._

_I know that he last paragraphs were weird, I suddenly changed tenses. But if I did not write it that way, I don't think it would have ever come out._

_This chapter was going to be longer, but I could hear your voices screaming in the night for another chapter_

_(Not literally but figuratively… I mean as far as I know you could have been screaming for pizza or something totally different from my story but… whose going to know,) :D_

_I hope you liked the chapter. And I hope I did not make another mistake. If I did…. It was my possessed hands fault… not mine…_

_Naru: Oh come on now… just get off of that topic already._

**_R&R_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**_

**Chapter Eight**

Naru watched as Mai fell to the ground. It was not her usual type of fall this one was more sudden. As though her spine had been taken out of her and replaced with jell-o. Everything happened quickly after that. Lin exercised the spirits, at least for now. He said that they had not yet completely been eradicated from the premises. Masako had been kneeling down next to Father John who continued to try and push his way up so that he could get over to where Mai had fallen. Ayako and Takigawa had already made their way towards her. Ayako pushed Spirit off of the girls seemingly lifeless body. The cat yowled but made no move to climb back onto her.

Naru noticed that Mai's lips had turned blue.

"Ayako, is she breathing?" Naru asked in an unusual quiet voice.

"Yes, I don't know why her lips are blue. It could be from the cold. The floor is wet. We need to get her back to the house." Ayako said with great authority.

Naru nodded.

"_Oliver, don't worry, Mai is still ok…" _Gene tried to comfort his brother.

"_Don't tell me what to do Gene, if you had not screwed up in the first place, Mai would not be in as much danger at the moment."_ Naru did not care if what he had just said to his brother hurt him. He knew that he was glad that he was able to talk to his brother but he could feel an overwhelming sense of horror at the thought that Mai was in a danger that he could not help her with.

Gene did not reply back. He took to following the group who had already began to head back to the base carrying Mai along with them.

'It's not like I don't know that.' Gene thought to himself. He knew that Noll was not listening to his thoughts at the moment. Naru was to busy trying to deal with the emotions that had threatened to over flow at any moment.

'Mai, you better be safe.' Gene thought before running ahead of the group to make sure that he was always wherever Mai was.

_(Yasuhara's POV)_

Yasuhara walked into the police station with no clue about what was going on back at base. He had searched through the libraries and had come up with nothing more than the articles that had been printed in the news paper, and even those were no help.

They all said the same thing that the clients had told them. "There was only one family who ever lived in the house before; something happened that caused the police to investigate. Afterwards, no one heard from the family again."

It was all very vague. Not much detail. Even the death had been covered up by a seemingly, "Ok, something happened but we are not going to tell you what happened so tough luck to whoever comes investigating later on," type of deal.

As Yasuhara walked into the police department, he observed everything that was going on. If he was going to do any of this right he better have something on all of the people sitting in the office.

He first looked at the receptionist sitting behind the desk. There was nothing amazing about her. Her hair was put up in a high bun; her face looked as though it had been pulled up along with her hair. Though, if she was trying to hide her wrinkles, she was not doing a very good job at it. She looked up at him through her bespectacled eyes. She pulled her glasses down as though if she took them off she could see him better. 'Maybe they are only for close up' he thought.

Before the lady could call him over he made quick observation of the only other person in the room.

The man was obviously a cop. He wore a cop hat, a cop shirt, and cop pants. On his shirt he wore a cop badge. If Yasuhara had not been certain that this WAS the police department he would of wondered if he had stepped into a costume warehouse. Even though everything the man wore on him screamed 'cop', his figure and certainly his face screamed, 'intimidated by everything'.

Yasuhara sighed. No wonder everything having to do with the investigation seem dodgy.

"Yes, may I help you?" the woman behind the desk squeaked out.

"Oh, my, if my eyes do not deceive me, you really remind me of my old love from a few years back." Yasuhara said not really paying attention to the woman but still looking around trying to find someone who looked of a little more authority.

The woman blushed, "Well then, I wish all the young people today were as well mannered as you." She said with a slight brush of her bangs to the side.

Yasuhara smiled. He had finally found the man he was looking for. He had not seen him before because he had not been in the same room as him. The man had just walked in through the front door.

"Ah, I wish I could stay and chat but I seem to have a meeting with that fellow over there. Maybe the next time I stop by, we can go out and eat somewhere." Yasuhara said before quickly dodging towards the older and more cops looking fellow who had just walked in.

The woman giggled before she realized that she had not scheduled any meetings for the head cop of her station, "Wait, young man….." it was too late. Yasuhara had already found his way into the man's office.

When Yasuhara had first walked into the building, he had noticed that the policed department was looking for someone to hire on as an on the job assistant. The job said that the person would get training on sight. (At the crime scenes). The pay was good but not enough to truly entice Yasuhara's thirst for a good mystery. But, as the detective always says, 'You never let a lead out of your sight.' (ok, I doubt they really say that but it works.)

"So, you're here for the job right?" the head cop asked with his back still turned to Yasuhara.

Yasuhara examined the man's office. On the wall hung many placards with awards on them sighed for the man standing in front of him at this moment.

Yasuhara smiled, "Yes, I have always been interested in police work and I find that working on sight as an assistant to one as amazing as you would be very beneficial to my career path."

"Kissing up to me won't get you anywhere son." The cop said before turning to stare at him, "Though I do have to say, I admire your bravery. Not many people would want to work here, especially not after what keeps happening at that haunted house over on the hill."

Yasuhara's interest picked up at this point.

"Haunted house?" He asked in fake surprise.

"So, you've never heard of it huh, well I'm not surprised… the old police force covered it all up. That was before they were all either killed or too scared to stay on the force. It was not that big of a force in the first place to begin with but, I believe, either two or three of their men were killed. They were the top of their force really scared the….well, you know…. When you become an officer, you will hear enough bad language to fill your life time. "Yasuhara watched as the man turned and opened a door to his desk pulling out a large packet. The cop continued. "If you want to become a part of our force, you will have to fill out this." As he placed the packet onto the desk. Yasuhara could hear the desk shake.

Yasuhara gulped at the sound. He was glad that he was not really trying to become a cop.

"Look kid, I know what you're playing at. I hope you don't think I am as dumb as that kid out there." The cop pointed out his door. Yasuhara knew that he was referring the other cop that he had seen when he first arrived, "I had you pegged the first time I saw you. I know that the new couple who lives in that forsaken house hired a ghost hunting team. To tell you the truth, I hope you find out what's going on in there."

Yasuhara put out a fake sigh, "Darn, looks like you got me. Kids these days are just too smart for their own good."

"I like your style kid. If I was as dumb as the people you usually pull that type of stuff on, I would have defiantly been taken in. If there is anything I can do for you." The cop said pulling his hat off of his head and rubbing his bald scared head.

Yasuhara took in a silent breath. This man had been here during the case most likely. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get that injury?"

"Ah, this, I got it from that haunted house. I was almost killed in there. Lucky to still be alive, but, I can't wait to get back inside there. I want to destroy whatever evil in there killed my comrades scaring them so badly that they would hide the fact that two other families' had died in that very house.

"Before I go, and I would really like it if you did come back with me, what is your name?" Yasuhara asked with a grin on his face. This guy was the first one, besides Naru and Lin, not to be pulled in by any of his jokes.

"Ah, my name? My name is Detective Yatzumoatoa" he said.

"How bought I call you Yatzu instead? You know, for the kids." Yasuhara asked with a grin on his face.

"Kids?" the cop asked

"Oh, I guess I did not tell you, I kind of forgot that my age of a 105 could confuse people, quite a few of the people on our team are younger than you. I hope that's ok with you." Yasuhara said with a small chuckle.

"Oh, you didn't know, I'm only eighteen." Yatzu joked back with him.

"I think I will defiantly like you. Maybe we can team up against my boss." Yasuhara asked with a glint in his eyes.

"No, strictly business when we arrive." Yatzu said with a laugh.

Yasuhara and Yatzu shook hands to make it a deal.

"Let's head on out then." Yasuhara said and walked out the door. When he passed the woman at the front counter he leaned over and blew in her ear.

"See you later." Yasuhara said as the woman, who had finally come to her senses, screamed at the boy as he left.

"I've never seen her get so angry before." Yatzu said following Yasuhara.

"Ah, It usually comes with the territory. Don't want to leave them waiting for you do you?" Yasuhara asked.

The two men headed back towards the clients haunted house.

(Mai's POV)

Mai waited. This was new. It took a while for the vision to begin. Not only did Gene not arrive to help her, but she could sense nothing. It was dark but not dark. Almost like she had no sense of what dark or light was. This was not the usual spirit world that she had always ended up in. It was like she had not even made it all the way, like this was the in between part of the real world and the spirit world.

Mai tried to move her head but realized that she couldn't. Where am I? She thought to herself.

"You are neither here nor there." She heard a group of voices say to her.

'What?' Mai asked looking around her as best as she could, but still seeing nothing. 'Who's here?' she asked again

"No one of consequence," The voices repeated. Mai tried to count the voices. It sounded like five voices.

'I'm guessing there are five of you?' She asked. The voices did not scare her, but that did not mean that they did not annoy her. 'Did Gene send you here? Where is he? Why is he not here?'

'No questions, just watch.' The voices trilled

Mai looked around again with her eyes, 'Watch what? There is nothing to watch.'

'There is everything to watch' the voices said again

'You are as bad as Gene, making no sense at all.' Mai thought through what she just said, 'No, you are worse than Gene. You won't even show yourselves.'

'Watch,' the voices said then disappeared.

'Was that even supposed to be considered help?' Mai thought to herself. 'Nope… if anything, it just made everything all the more worse.'

Mai suddenly felt herself being pulled forward, as though she was being flushed through a very tight space. Mai landed on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Are you ok Jahzel?" a voice said towards her direction.

Jahzel? Mai questioned herself but as though she was not in control of her own body her mouth began to move.

"Nah, it's ok mom, I just tripped is all. Can you believe it? We finally are in Japan. Its going to be a lot different from America." Her mouth said to the person who Mai had just realized was in front of her.

The woman standing in front of her was maybe around the age of 43. She looked young for her age though.

"Mom," Mai felt her mouth move again, "What are you thinking?"

Mai was scared, the last time something like this happened, she had experienced the victim's death. Looking around at where she was, it did not look like this girl, Jahzel, had any better of a chance of surviving as the other victim did.

"Ah nothing," Jahzel's Mother said to Mai, who was now stuck inside Jahzel body, feeling and sensing everything that Jahzel had. "I was just thinking that you really have grown to be a fine lady." The mother said.

"What's this about a fine lady?" a man asked walking into the house that Mai had recognized as being the same house they were investigating.

"DAD!" Jahzel cried using what Mai felt was her own mouth.

"Sorry, Sorry, or should I say Gomen Sai?" the dad asked

"I don't know, I think your saying it wrong though, I can't really say anything against you, it's not like I know much Japanese as well." Jahzel said to her dad.

"Ah, don't worry, you will learn. We can all learn, we still have a while left in Japan, it's not like we are going to leave any time soon." The mother said.

As though Mai had turned on a clock, a digital clock appeared in the right side of her vision. 10 hrs….9 hrs 59 min…. and so on and so forth, the clock began counting down.

"NO!" Mai thought to herself… "NO! this can't be happening. Don't kill them." She yelled out in her head. "They just got here!"

A male's voice sung out in a sing song voice, "As the mice come in, the cat comes out, watch as their heads go bounce… bounce… bounce"

Mai recognized the voice.

It was Itsuki's voice

"NO!" Mai cried out.

**A/N:**

_I like this chapter, I don't know why but I do._

_Hope you liked it to_

_R&R_

_JT_


	9. Chapter 9

**ok, I just read back through my story and it is not as scary as it was when I was writing it. oh well, i will still leave the warning up just in case you have a big imagination. (someone I know goes on a rampage: 'it sounded so much better in my head then then it did out loud' 'I laugh at your misfortune.' 'its so fun to make fun of you.) Nice...**

**DO NOT CONTINUE READING IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE SCARY STUFF!**

At least I think it is scary enough to deserve a warning. You might think differently but I figure I might as well give you the warning anyways.

**I do not own Ghost Hunt!**

**Characters Names: Broken**

**Gene**

**Spirit: ****Genes given name due to the fact that he is now a cat**

**Clients**

**Itsuki: ****Husband client**

**Yuina: ****Wife Client**

**First Family**

**Jirou: ****Evil husband**

**Amaya: ****Wife of Jirou**

**Daiki: ****Friend and lover of Amaya**

**Second Family**

**Jahzel: ****Daughter of second family**

**Robin: ****Mother**

**Jonathan: ****Father**

**Third family**

**7, 8, 9, 10, 11**

**POLICE**

**12, 13**

_I made another mistake in the last chapter that no one realized luckily. I changed the mistake in the 'PREVIOUSLY ON GHOST HUNT' section. _

_Chapter Nine_

**_Previously on Ghost Hunt: Broken_**

_(As though Mai had turned on a clock, a digital clock appeared in the right side of her vision. 10 hrs….9 hrs 59 min…. and so on and so forth, the clock began counting down._

"_NO!" Mai thought to herself… "NO! This can't be happening. Don't kill them." She yelled out in her head. "They just got here!"_

_A male's voice sung out in a sing song voice, "As the mice come in, the cat comes out, watch as their heads go bounce… bounce… bounce" _

_Mai recognized the voice._

_It was Jirou's voice_

"_NO!" Mai cried out.)_

_Start Ghost Hunt Theme music_

Naru and the other members of SPR had carried a roll-away bed into the base and laid Mai on top of it. There was nothing that they could do for her until she woke up. Lin, as usual, was sitting at his desk typing away on his computer. Nothing would have seemed out of the ordinary if it was not for the fact that he kept looking over at Mai's still body.

Mai's lips were still a bluish tent that would have signaled the loss of oxygen. Ayako could not figure out why she had lost color though. Mai was still breathing, which was a good sign but it still was very worrying to see her like this.

Naru sat on a chair next to Mai's bed. He had a notebook lying in his lap open; in the notebook were notes that he had taken earlier on his observations of the house. Other than Mai's visions, nothing much happened out of the ordinary. He did acknowledge the fact that the ghosts had appeared in the outside bunker but besides that, none of the activity that the clients had mentioned when he had accepted the job had occurred.

Takigawa who had been pacing back and forth suddenly stopped when he noticed Yasuhara walk in with someone who he could only assume was a cop due to the way he was dressed.

"What did you do this time Yasuhara?" Takigawa asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Ah, the usual, went and broke some windows, graffiti playground equipment… ah, almost forgot. I went and hugged a ten ton elephant. Brought back some elephant tail hair for you as well. " Yasuhara said with a huge smile on his face.

"Ah, so I see that this is usual for him." Yatzu said with a laugh.

Before anyone could ask who the cop was, Yasuhara turned to look at where Mai had been laid, "What happened?" He asked walking over to her and noticing her pale completion, "Last time I checked, blue was not considered a healthy color, unless it's become a new fashion trend in which case, where do I sign up?" Yasuhara was joking though it was obvious in his tone that he really was concerned. In the last case, Yasuhara had been nothing less than a jerk when it came to Mai being in the hospital, but when she had finally woken up, he had collapsed in relive.

"The only place you are going to be signing up for that color will be at your death bed Yasuhara, now tell us, who is your friend." Naru deadpanned.

"Wait, she's dead?" Yasuhara said with worry and a paling of his face.

"No, idiot, now answer the question." Ayako said with an annoyed tone.

Yasuhara cleared his throat, "My friend, as you so aptly put it my love," Yasuhara smiled when he saw Ayako become angered at his comment, "Is Detective Yatzumoatoa, also known as Yatzu. He was one of the detectives on the case a couple years back when the first family died. He says that many of the other detectives who were also on the case, left their job and hid the fact that many more families died here after two or three of their own died as well."

Takigawa shook the man's hand, "I'm glad that you came, as you can see, we are already witnessing some of the paranormal events that have taken place."

"So, may I assume that you are Mr. Shibuya?" Yatzu paused and then reconsidered, "Wait, no, Yasuhara told me that his boss was young so…" Yatzu looked around Takigawa noticing Naru sitting in the back ground watching him with an intense gaze, "You must be Shibuya then." He completed.

"Hey! Are you trying to say that I am old?" Takigawa interrupted before Naru could say anything.

"Oh, no my friend, I'm just saying that you are defiantly not as young as him." Yatzu said with a smile on his face.

'I don't see the difference in those statements' Takigawa grumbled while Naru finally took the time to stand up and greet the intruder. (Well, 'greet' as much as Naru can 'greet')

"Tell me what you know" Naru said without hesitation. The guy reminded him to much of an older version of Yasuhara.

Yatzu nodded getting a sad look in his eyes.

'_Nah, I would say that this guy is more of a calmed down version of Yasuhara…. Maybe with a hint of Lin in him.'_ Gene said finally finding time to talk to his brother. He had been successfully ignoring his brother sense Naru's little outburst.

Naru ignored his brother, if he did not have anything important to say at the moment, why should he waste his time listening?

Yatzu sat down on the chair that Naru had been sitting on previously. He looked at the young girl who was lying next to him with a sad look on his face. He had seen too much death in his life time, and most of that death seemed to come from this house.

"The first death that had occurred here was with Jirou, Amaya, and Daiki. It was an open and close case." Yatzu took a deep breath. "Or, at least that is what we had thought."

"Continue." Naru said taking a look to see if there had been any change in Mai. There had been no change.

Taking another breath, Yatzu continued, "The only reason I am telling you this is because I want the killings to stop. My fellow cops were all to scare of the crimes that happened here that they thought that if they hid them, that it would make it seem as though it never happened. The first case, as said was open and shut. We were called to the house after neighbors reported hearing gun fire. When we arrived, we burst in through the front door and found blood all over the living room floor. We then proceeded outside to see Jirou lying dead on the ground with a gun in his hand and a shovel lying next to him. We looked finally found the bodies' of his wife and his wife's friend buried in the rose garden." Yatzu looked down at his hands, "It was a sad case, Amaya had been abused so terribly by her husband that we could still see the bruises all over her body."

Naru nodded in understanding, "Tell me about the second family." He asked Yatzu. He really needed to find out as much as he could about that case, if he was right, that would be the vision that Mai was watching right at this moment.

A tear fell from Yatzu's eye, "Now that one was a horrible one, it was not as open and close as the last one was. The family…" Yatzu paused. He had to take another breath. He was finding it hard to retell the murder scenes. "…The family…" he began again, "They only were inside the house for ten hours. They were all found dead."

Ayako and Masako put their hands up to their mouths in a gasp.

"Ten hours." Father John whispered under his breath. He performed the sign of the cross and said a small prayer for the family.

Naru looked at Mai who was laying on the bed as still as a lying log.

'_Gene, tell me that Mai will be alright.' _Naru asked his brother who had now walked over to him and put his paw on his foot.

'_I wish I could Noll, but I don't know what type of vision she is having, she could be just watching it from the side lines like most of them have been, but since her powers have been growing, I doubt that is the type of vision she is having… If I am right, she could be living as one of the victims at the moment.' _Gene wanted to scream, he wanted to punch his fist into the wall, but, as he was a cat, that was a very impossible feat. '_Oliver…' _Gene began, '_I can't help her…' _Gene could not stand being able to do anything anymore. He left the room to go and get some fresh air.

Naru stood as still as a tree stuck in the ground. A fly could have landed on him and it would not have been bothered by him at all. Naru was confused by the emotions playing out in his mind. He had to ask himself a question, a question that he really did not want to ask himself. If he just saw Mai as an assistant, when and if she died, he would just be saddened by the loss. But, and that was a BUT, if she was more to him than that, more than 'just' an assistant, he would be 'BROKEN'. He had been broken by his brother's death… would he be broken by Mai's.

'Stop thinking like that' He tried to tell himself. 'Mai's not dying; there is no reason to be thinking like that when that is not going to happen. I won't let it happen.' He said to himself.

"Please continue." He ordered Yatzu.

_(Mai's dream POV)_

Mai was huddled in the back parts of Jahzel's 'mind'. She really did not want to see their death but every now and then she would be pushed back to the forefront of Jahzel's memory and would be forced to watch, and live through it all.

Mai had learned that the mother's name was Robin, and the father's name was Jonathan. They had moved to Japan from America due to her father's job transferring them. The job would last two years then they would be allowed to move back to America if they wanted to. Jahzel had decided to get a degree in music which she hoped to have completed in four years then move onto the movies.

Mai could not stand learning their life story and what they had planned for their future. They may not have known it, but they would not last that long at all. Jirou's voice had continued to remind her that by playing:

"_As the mice come in, the cat comes out, watch as their heads go bounce… bounce… bounce," _

_Over and over in her head whenever another hour had passed by. _

The clock now had reached the Six hours mark and that was when everything that could go wrong began to happen.

"ROBIN! GET IN HERE, A FIRE HAS STARTED IN THE KITCHEN!" Jonathan yelled out to his wife.

Robin had quickly run into the kitchen followed by Jahzel/Mai. Grabbing the fire extinguisher, Robin quickly put the fire out.

"What happened?" Robin asked as she coughed covering her mouth to stop anymore smoke from getting into her lungs.

Jahzel quickly opened the door to let the smoke out of the house. "Dad, I think you need to learn how to cook. Burned food does not taste good." She laughed.

"I wasn't cooking any food, it just started." Jonathan replayed with his hand rubbing his head as though he was trying to come up with an explanation for it all.

"Yeah, Dad, next thing you're going to say is that Casper did it right?" Jahzel exaggerated putting her hands on her hips then rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious though, I did not start the…." Jonathan tried to defend himself

"That's enough dear, go and take a shower, your face is covered in ash." Robin said walking over to him and wiping his face off with a cloth.

"OH GROSS! Get a room!" Jahzel yelled with a smile on her face.

Robin walked out of the kitchen softly patting Jahzel on the behind. "Grow up." She said with a laugh.

Jonathan hung his head and sighed, "Oh well, nothing I can do about it. I'm going to go wash up. You go and unpack your stuff okay sweetie."

"Yes dad." Jahzel said running past her dad and up the stairs.

Mai watched as Jahzel had run into her room which had now become SPR's base. Jahzel had claimed the room stating that the room was the best in the whole house. Her parents had put up a mock fight trying to steal the room back from her but. They silently and gracefully claimed defeat.

Jahzel put on her head phones and started nodding her head to the music as she shelved her books into her small book shelf. She was a really big reader. The books that she had topped 500 pages, while only a few of them fell below the 500 mark. Jahzel stood up picking up the empty box to throw it into the hallway to be later thrown away when she stopped and screamed. A ghostly figure had just passed by her room.

Mai could tell by the way that Jahzel had acted that she was not used to seeing the paranormal. Mai figured that the only reason that she could see the ghost was because the ghost had allowed her to.

Jahzel's mom ran into the room and quickly hugged the crying girl.

"What's wrong Jahzel, what happened?" Mai, not for the last time, felt her mouth move again without her wanting it to. "Something moved past my room." The girl sobbed.

"Oh, its ok sweetie, you must have just been seeing things." Jahzel's mother continued to rub her child's back lovingly, "there is no other person inside this house besides you, your father, and I."

Jahzel nodded, though Mai had to agree with the mother's statement. There was no other person inside of their house. There were ghosts, and one of the ghosts had it out for them.

Mai wanted to scream at them to leave but there was no way that they would hear her. Mai was just going along for the ride. A ride that Mai really did not want to be on.

Five hours left the Jirou sang in a maniacal voice. He then went on to sing the same phrase that he had sung five times before, _"As the mice come in, the cat comes out, watch as their heads go bounce… bounce… bounce" _

"I KNOW ALREADY!" Mai screamed with tears threatening to come down her non excitant face. "STOP REPEATING IT OVER AND OVER!"

Mai watched as Jirou's form appeared before Jahzel and herself. Jahzel did not see him but Mai certainly could. Jahzel was talking about something to the fact of "it must have been the light playing tricks on my eyes." Mai stared at Jirou wishing for him to just disappear back to wherever he came from.

"Watch as the cat goes to play with the rat… watch as the cat goes pounce… pounce… pounce…"

Mai could feel tears running down her face but something came into her, "What, first its mice and now you change it to a rat, why can't you keep your facts straight."

It really was not an important thing for her to be picking on, but at least she felt happiness in being able to complain about something trivial. The thought of the people who she was around being killed before her eyes was driving her mad. She had to have something else to think about.

Jirou just laughed before flying off somewhere. Mai heard a crash fall down the stairs. It was a loud thudding type of noise, as though someone had gone down the flight of stairs.

Robin and Jahzel, though Mai really wished that Jahzel would stay behind, ran out of Jahzel's room and into the hallway to find Jonathan lying at the bottom of the stairs.

"DAD!" Mai's mouth screamed. Jahzel ran down the stairs to find her dad groaning.

"I'm going to take him to the hospital, you stay here ok. You can watch one of the VHS's that we brought with us. The TV is set up in the living room." Robin said grabbing a hold of her husband.

Jonathan was still groaning. Mai could tell that there was something off about him, but she could not place what it was.

Robin and Jonathan left the house with four hours left. The eerie thing was, Jirou did not sing his annoying song again. Now Mai wished that she had not told him to stop singing. She would rather here the dumb song than know what she knew now, Jirou had possessed Jonathan, and there was nothing that she could do about it.

When the movie ended, there was only one hour and thirty minutes left on the family's 'life clock' Jahzel had fallen asleep and Mai had realized that while her host was asleep, Mai could still see what was going on.

Robin and Jonathan walked into the house arguing, "Jonathan, you are being unreasonable. I am not cheating on you, I don't know where you got that idea from but it is far from the truth."

"Don't lie to me Robin, I know you have been cheating on me, my colleges told me that they saw you with him. I can't believe that you let my colleges tell me that my own wife…"

Mai gasped in terror, she remembered this conversation. It was not completely the same, but it was almost exactly like the one that Jirou had with his wife Amaya.

"Jonathan, I am telling you….." 'SMACK'

Jonathan slapped his wife's face. "I'm tired of your lies. You lied to me back then and now you're lying to me now."

Robin stepped back a few paces from her husband holding her face in her palm.

"MOM, DAD?" Jahzel asked in confusion.

Mai groaned, she really did not want Jahzel to be awake for what was about to happen.

"Go to bed hunny," Robin said with deep concentration in her eyes.

Jahzel walked past her father and mother who were just standing still as a door nail. Jahzel looked back at her father and mother as she walked up the stairs.

'Whenever mom says 'hunny', it means that something is wrong and I need to leave.' Jahzel thought to herself.

It was the first time that Mai could hear the girl's thoughts. Mai could not see what was going on down stairs and she was glad for the first time in this vision that she could not. She already knew what would happen if 'Jirou' kept to the script of how things happened in the past. It would not be a pretty sight.

There was gun fire…

Jahzel screamed and covered her ears. She ran under her bed as fast as she could.

'This can't be happening to me, this can't be happening to me…." Jahzel cried over and over again in her head.

She knew that her family owned a gun. She could not imagine that her dad, her own father would ever use it against them; it was completely out of character for him.

Jahzel and Mai could hear the thumping of someone's footsteps coming up the steps.

"_As the mice come in, the cat comes out, watch as their heads go bounce…"_

Jirou's voice called through the house. 30 minutes till all were dead.

Mai realized that not only could she hear the voice but so could Jahzel.

Jahzel stifled a cry. 'WHY IS HE DOING THIS…WHY!' she cried to herself.

Her father's feet stepped into her room, turning on the light that she had turned off before running under the bed.

"BOUNCE!" Jirou's voice cried out in maniacal laughter and song.

He reached under the bed pulling the girl out by her legs. Jahzel screamed… Mai closed her eyes and was glad that the vision did not make her watch the girl's death. That did not mean that she did not get to feel it though. She felt pain, unimaginable pain swim through her body then she could feel her oxygen being cut off by Jahzel's father's hands gripping around her throat...

'This did not happen before,' Mai thought as darkness surrounded her body then a numb feeling that she had never felt before in her visions "BOUNCE!" Jirou concluded with another shot ringing through Mai's mind. She knew it was over. The clock had struck 0:00 hours.

_(Naru's POV)_

Yatzu had just finished his tale when Mai's body suddenly convulsed. Her back arched and her eyes popped open showing only the whites of her eyes. Her face went paler then before. Ayako rushed over to the girl trying to check for a pulse.

"SHE'S NOT BREATHING" Ayako yelled with alarm.

Naru stood up and walked slowly over to his assistant.

'No,' Naru thought to himself.

Naru saw Spirit/Gene walk into the room, and yowl in pain.

'No' Naru thought again then pushing Ayako out of the way began chest compressions on Mai.

Takigawa, Father John, Yasuhara, and Yatzu had been holding Mai's body down, even though her heart had stopped beating and her breath had stopped coming in and out, her body was still shaking out of control.

"WAKE UP!" Naru screamed. He could feel himself breaking. He knew the answer now. If Mai died, he would be BROKEN.

Mai's body stopped shaking. Her eyes closed and Naru stopped compressions. Ayako checked for a pulse.

Masako was sitting in the background crying, begging for Mai to be allright.

Suddenly, Mai sat back up taking in a deep breath.

She stood up almost falling over and ran over to a trash bin.

She threw up.

Naru walked up to Mai and started to rub her back trying to comfort the girl who was now dry heaving.

"Masako…." Naru said with a quavering voice, "Go and make some tea."

Masako left the room with Father John following close behind her.

**A/N:**

_My hands are shaking. This was a really freaky chapter for me to write. YIKES!_

**JT:** (SCREAMS)

_Ok, now that I am done with the screaming I hope that those of you who decided to continue reading liked it. __Hope I did not scare you too much_

**R&R**

_YES! Mai is not dead and Naru now knows his feelings._


	10. Chapter 10

_**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers of chapter Four of 'The Unseen' It's easier to say it all this way then trying to type down all the names of the people. Hopefully you know who you are. :D**_

_**Thank you everyone for reading and replying to my story. Without you guys, this story would not be written. **_

_**Chapter Ten**_

**Previously**

'_This did not happen before,' Mai thought as darkness surrounded her body then a numb feeling that she had never felt before in her visions "BOUNCE!" Jirou concluded with another shot ringing through Mai's mind. She knew it was over. The clock had struck 0:00 hours. _

_(Mai's POV- Before she woke up in the real world)_

Mai found herself in the spirit world. Why am I here? She thought to herself. Recently she had not been arriving in the spirit world at all.

"GENE!" Mai called out. Maybe he had decided to make an appearance.

Mai shivered, the feeling of death still left in her body from the vision. A tear ran down her face when she thought about Jahzel and how scared she had been when her own father killed her. Mai did not want to think about the vision any more. She fell to her knees crying.

She was scared…. She was stuck in the spirit world for all she knew because Gene had still not arrived.

"Stand up!" Mai heard five voices say at the same time

"WHY ARE YOU HERE, WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME…? YOU'RE THE SAME ONES FROM BEFORE AREN'T YOU?" Mai yelled out with tears still falling from her face. She let out a heavy sob.

The voices did not answer right away but Mai watched as five ghosts floated up to right in front of her. They all moved at the same time. They all looked the same, though they defiantly did not look human. They were more of a mash of forms.

The ghosts spoke at the same time. "STAND UP!"

Mai shook her head in defiance, "NO! tell me where Gene is what did you do to him?" She then asked with a slightly worried tone.

"Gene is not here, stand up or you die." Mai quickly stood up when they said that.

"It's not your time to die. If you died that would spoil all the fun." The five ghosts continued to say at the same time.

"SPOIL THE FUN!" Mai fumed "I AM NOT JUST A PLAY THING FOR YOU TO PLAY WITH!"

"Tell Gene, that magnificent boy. We are not done playing with our toy. Time is ticking though, not much left to go. Ask him how much longer we shall wait, for him to find out his own fate?" the ghosts sung out in a sing song voice.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM THAT IF I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS? AND REALLY WHAT IS WITH THE HORRIBLE LINES LATELY IS IT SOME KNEW FAD I HAVN'T HEARD ABOUT" Mai would have laughed at herself. She started to sound exactly like Yasuhara. She had to remind herself never to let him know that he was rubbing off on her. That was, as long as she could get back.

"Actually," the ghosts said in an uncharacteristically serious voice, "We just wanted to see if it really was fun to rhyme no real reason to it."

Mai was beginning to feel overly tired.

"You better go time is almost gone." The ghosts began to sing out again.

Mai was beginning to feel a strange floating sensation she looked down and noticed that she was starting to float like a ghost.

"WAIT! AM I DEAD?" Mai cried out.

The ghosts replied by giving her a sudden shove "oh my almost forgot, this might make you feel sick." They said letting out an overly annoying laugh.

_(Mai's POV- Back in real time)_

"_SHE'S NOT BREATHING" _Was that Ayako? Mai asked herself.Mai could hear movement going on around her but she could not see anything. She wanted to cry out. She could feel her body moving around as though she was a puppet on a string. She felt as though she had no control over her body. Her body would arch and then collapse again as though she was having seizer.

Mai heard what sounded like a cat yowl in pain, 'Spirit?' she thought to herself. What was going on? Why had she not woken up as usual? She had a feeling it had something to do with Gene not being in the spirit world. And something a little more to do with those 'five ghosts' that she had just met.

Mai could feel hands push down on her body trying to keep her still; she could still not see anything. She tried to feel her heart. There was something wrong; it was not beating… why she was still alive then.

'_Tell Gene, that magnificent boy. We are not done playing with our toy. Time is ticking though, not much left to go. Ask him how much longer we shall wait, for him to find out his own fate?' _Mai heard the ghost's annoyingly horrible rhyme again.

Mai could hear someone move over to her. Someone who was walking slowly…. 'Naru' she asked herself. Only he and Lin would move that slowly whenever she was in trouble… 'no,' she told herself, 'he would move quickly, whenever I got into trouble he would move quickly… he's not that much of an idiot to waste time.' But this sound… whoever it was that was walking up to her, seemed to be hesitating for some reason.

Mai could hear some grunts of annoyance as some of the hands were pushed away from her. Someone began chest compressions. Mai felt as though her chest was going to break. The darkness that had still surrounded her started to haze into a lighter gray she was beginning to see the forms of people all around her.

"_WAKE UP!" _Mai heard a voice cry out in panic.

'Naru' Mai questioned herself. Why is Naru panicking? Mai felt sick. She could feel nausea from the vision and from coming back from the dead. It was like being car sick but only a million times worse. Her head was pounding her chest was aching; her whole body felt like it was over heating. Mai just wanted to sleep. To stop the uncontrollable shaking of her body.

Then as suddenly as it had begun, she felt her body stop shaking and her eyes close. Through everything that had been going on, she had not really realized that her eyes had been open in the first place. Mai took in a silent breath. Pain and sickness suddenly hit her heavier than before, like a ton of bricks falling from the top of a building and finding its way to hit you.

Mai quickly sat up, realizing that she had control of her body. Taking an even deeper breath than before she quickly sat up trying to keep the balance that threatened to pull itself away from her and ran as quickly as she could to a trash bin. She did not know why she knew it was there but that was not of main concern to her at the moment.

Her stomach contracted forcing anything and everything out of her. When it found that there was nothing left to empty out of her she found herself dry heaving.

Mai felt a comforting hand rubbing her back. 'Probably Ayako or Monk' she thought to herself. She was surprised when she heard Naru's voice say, "Masako….Go and make some tea." Mai could hear quavering in his voice.

'What had scared Naru that badly that he would have lost his composer' she thought to herself before the dry heaving finally stopped.

The room was completely quiet when Mai sat back on her bottom, still not opening her eyes to look around her.

Her throat felt raw and sticky. Her mouth tasted horrible and her body still did not seem as though it wanted to continue to puke or not.

Mai heard someone inter the room again with a silent close of the door. The sound of footsteps, who Mai could only assume was Masako, walked over to where Mai and Naru sat on the floor.

"Here you go Naru." Masako said with a silent but obviously still there sad voice.

'Had Masako been crying?' Mai thought.

Naru tried to place the cup of tea into Mai's hand but Mai shoved his hand away. She wanted to try and stand up first, to try and get her bearings. To make sure that she was actually alive and not imagining things afterwards.

Mai put her hands firmly on the ground trying to push herself up but, found that her arms were shaking.

She let out a silent cry and finally opened her eyes to see that Naru had stood up and reached his hand down to help her up. His magnificent blue eyes stared at her as though he had just seen her for the first time.

Mai reached up grabbing his hands and allowed Nar to bring her over to a bed. She slowly sat herself down and slowly looked around the room. Everyone was still staring at her in silence.

"Guys," Mai let out a hoarse whisper, "I'm not a ghost, and you can talk. Spirit did not take your tongue did he? " Mai looked over to the cat that she noticed walked up to her and jumped up onto her bed. The cat got rather close up to her face looking at her in the eyes with its own sea blue eyes.

Mai was busy having a stare off with an overly strange cat when everyone finally let out a heavy sigh. They now knew that she was alright.

Naru was still holding the tea in his hand as though he was not quite sure what to do with it. Mai looked over at him noticing his unusual predicament. Reaching her hand out Mai silently asked for the tea cup. Naru handed the cup to her and seemed to get his judgment back in order.

_(Naru's POV)_

"Lin, have you seen anything unusual going on in the rest of the house?" Naru asked as though nothing had just happened.

Lin paused in his answering. He had noticed, just like Mai that Naru had seemed a little different. He was amazed that his boss could recover that fast. No one else besides the two main assistants seemed to have noticed anything because Ayako, Monk, Father John, and surprisingly Yasuhara had all gone into over protective mode on Mai.

"Um…" Lin hesitated. He wondered why he hesitated, that was not like himself either, "There have been changes in the room temperatures in several rooms in the house, mostly in the living room, the dining room, and up here on the second floor. Nothing unusual has happened on the outside." Lin completed with a quick look at Mai and then back over to Naru as though trying to figure out a very complicated puzzle.

"Thank you." Naru replied to his assistant.

"Ayako, Takigawa, and Father John, I want you to go and check those area's out. See if you can exercise any of the ghosts. I want to finish this as soon as possible." Naru said with a quick glance back at Mai which again, the only ones who noticed were Mai and Lin.

The three mentioned exorcists all looked up at Naru like he was crazy.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Ayako yelled out at Naru.

Yatzu stood in the far corner totally forgotten about. Though Mai had noticed him and kept sending furtive looks his direction

"Last time I checked, I was still the owner of a brain Ayako, now do what I said." Naru said with finality.

Ayako glared daggers at Naru. "Fine then, you better stay here with Mai or the last thing you will see before you die is the lights flashing before your eyes." Ayako huffed walking out the door followed closely by Father John who did not want to cause any more trouble for Naru.

Takigawa had not left yet. "Naru, can I speak with you?" Naru nodded and headed out the door.

Takigawa pushed Naru up against the hallway wall, "What are you planning on doing?" He growled out at Naru.

Naru just stared back at him with his icy stare, but Takigawa could see that his eyes had softened somehow. Takigawa dropped his hands from Naru's shoulder and put his head down trying to think of what he was doing. "I'll go and exercise the living room. If you do anything to hurt Mai…." Takigawa stopped himself not feeling the need to repeat the same threat as Ayako. "Let's just say you've been warned."

Takigawa walked off and left Naru by himself.

'What am I thinking?' Naru thought to himself. He had just realized his own feelings for Mai, and in a very dangerous place at that. Why did he have to be so stupid at times?

'_Wow,' _Gene said in an amazed voice. He had just jumped out of Mai's bed feeling that Mai was somewhat alright. Also Lin was in there so he did not have to worry about anymore ghosts going after her at the moment_. 'So you finally figured it out huh? I have to hand it to you brother; you have the worst timing I've ever seen.'_

Naru just glared at Gene and put his hand up on the wall leaning on it. '_You don't have to tell me that Gene, I think I can deduce that for myself.'_

'_Well, I was just making sure that you're usual habit of being an 'idiot scientist' had not stopped your thinking process.' _Gene commented with a flick of his tail.

"_Gene, how can you be so calm? Mai just was attacked and I know that you like her as well so don't try and hide it from me.' _Naru stated with a sad look in his eyes.

'_That may be true Noll, but last time I checked, I'm not the one who is alive.' _Naru grimaced at his answer, '_Plus, I am not calm. I am beyond being calm. I am scared as well. I don't know how to help Mai. I wish I did.' _Gene sat back on his hind legs and stared up at his brother.

Naru sighed and turned to head back into the base.

Naru looked over at Mai who had her legs brought up close to her chest in a hug. Yasuhara was telling her about Yatzu and Yatzu had been nodding his head with a comforting smile.

"Yasuhara, Yatzu, and Masako, I would like to speak to Mai alone. Could you please leave the room for a while, I would suggest leaving the house so that you don't get caught up in any of the exorcisms." The three mentioned nodded their heads in understanding, though Masako looked like she was stuck over rather it was a good time to complain and claim her stake on Naru or just leave like he had asked her to. Masako took the latter.

After they had all left Naru turned to Lin, "I trust you to watch the video feeds for a while." Lin nodded and turned his attention back towards the screens. Yasuhara, Yatzu, and Masako had all left the house already with no complications. Monk, Ayako, and Father John were all preparing to begin their first attempt at exercising the spirits of the home.

"Mai…" Naru began looking at the girl who sat in front of him as though she was not really focused on anything, "I want you to go home." He completed.

Mai did not look up for a while then when the comment that Naru had just put out finally reached her ears, Mai looked up at Naru with shock etched on her face, "Naru…"

"Mai, please, your visions are becoming too much for you to handle. You can't do it on your own." Naru continued.

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT I AM DOING IT ALL ON MY OWN NARU?" she screamed at him. It was not loud enough for any of the people on the screens to hear her but it was loud enough for Lin to slightly turn his head at the sound.

Naru looked down at his feet trying to come up with a response. "Mai, I am telling you for your own safety, its better if you go home."

"..HOME." Mai reiterated

"MAI, GENE IS NOT WITH YOU, HE CAN'T HELP YOU!" Naru's temper finally got the better of him. He cursed himself for spilling information that he did not want to spill.

There was a loud and obvious silence in the room. Both Mai and Lin were staring at their boss with wide eyes.

"Naru…" Mai began with as calm of a voice as she could muster, "How do you know that Gene is not in my visions anymore?"

Gene sat on his hind legs watching the scene unfold in front of him. If this did not interest the 'five ghosts,' he could not think of anything else that would have.

'_Ok, Noll, what are you going to do now? Spill the beans about me being Gene, or lie. What will you do?'_

Naru glared at the cat.

"NARU! I AM OVER HERE NOT OVER THERE WITH THE CAT. NOW TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!" Mai asked angrily

"Naru, I think I would like to know the answer as well." Lin asked with interest clearly lased in his voice.

"Watch the screen Lin." Naru deadpanned.

"NARU… ANSWER THE QUESTION." Mai said slowly but with enough anger to drive away any ghost that was in the vicinity.

Naru sighed. He looked at both of his assistants, "I know that Gene is not in your visions anymore because…" Naru paused looking at the cat.

'_Now this will be interesting.'_ Gene laughed out in his head.

"Because…. Spirit is Gene…" Naru completed.

Both Lin and Mai looked at Naru as though he had gone completely insane.

A loud bang from down the stairs pulled them out of their stupor. Lin looked at the television sets.

"It's Takigawa," Lin replied with concern. All three of them looked at the screen and watched as Ayako and John ran into the room crying out their exorcism chants.

Mai was about to run out the door when Naru grabbed a hold of her hand and roughly pulled her back.

"You're not going anywhere. LIN!" He yelled turning to Lin who quickly stood up and ran out the door and down the stairs.

Mai glared daggers at Naru. "YOU HAVE TOTALLY LOST IT!" She yelled.

Gene laughed at the situation. Not only did Naru have ghosts to deal with now but he also had to deal with the fact that Mai and Lin now considered him to have gone completely insane.

A/N

Ok, not much has happened besides the fact that…………. Naru has now told Lin and Mai that Gene is a cat.

INSAIN! Ha-ha Mai and Lin think Naru is insane. Can you blame them though? Don't worry, this is going to bring the story closer to its ending…. Just a couple more ghosts to find out about and then the end.

I actually think I have an idea for the ending… but I am not sure yet. Let's see what happens.

Sorry for the sort of boring chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:

My 'Traffic' info has finally come back. Too bad that I can't see what's been going on for the week and a half or so that it was not on. Oh well… (Yes, I do look at the traffic statistic stuff)

This chapter is not my best so I hope you can figure out what I tried to get it to be like. Oh well. Hopefully the other chapters will be better. Anyways,

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!

This chapter is dedicated to chapter Five reviewers of "The Unseen"

Chapter Eleven

(Takigawa's POV)

"What is Naru thinking?" Takigawa thought to himself as he walked down the stairs and into the living room. He had noticed while walking down that Father John had been in the upstairs room area's trying to find a good place to start his exorcism. Ayako, he noticed once he arrived down stairs was across from the Living room in the dining room.

"I mean really, I have always thought that he loved Mai, but the way he has been acting around her has been completely reckless." He continued thinking to himself. "If Naru does anything, and I mean anything to hurt Mai, I will defiantly make him wish he was never born." Takigawa laughed at himself. He sure did sound like an older brother type figure.

Takigawa stopped at the entrance to the living room. There was defiantly something strange about the room. It felt cold. Not only in the temperature, but also in the fact that it felt very lonely, like a very dark night in a snowy field. It felt as though sadness had poured itself all over the room as though it was a liquid that could freely flow.

Takigawa shivered. He walked farther into the room. "The quicker I complete this exorcism, the quicker I can go and check on Mai."

Takigawa stood in the middle of the room where only a small hint of light from the windows spread across his face. An insane and evil presence flowed quickly into the room as Takigawa took a deep breath and began his chant

(Ayako's POV)

Ayako muttered under her breath, she really wished that Mai would stop getting into so much trouble all the time. She really had hoped that this was an earth bound spirit; she was tired of not being able to do much for the SPR team. When Ayako had stormed out of the base, John had tried to calm her down with little success. As John turned to head towards the client's bedroom, Ayako headed down the stairs. Before she reached halfway down the stairs, she could hear Takigawa threaten Naru, she had to laugh at the man that she had come to find as an amusing arguing partner.

He had guts, she had to say that. Only Takigawa had the guts to push Naru against a wall, sure, Lin also seemed to be able to handle Naru in a more commanding way, but that was to be expected since Lin was there to protect Naru.

Ayako headed into the dining room as she heard Monk finally head down the stairs. It was strange, the room seemed… odd… like there was something inside it that was hiding, Ayako turned to see Takigawa head into the Living room. As he walked into the room, the odd feeling that she had felt suddenly disappeared, leaving Ayako to be more than just a little worried.

'What's going on in here?' she questioned herself. She could feel her stomach fall as she realized where the presence that had once been in the dining room went.

"TAKIGAWA!" she whispered in alarm to herself.

(Father Johns POV)

'I wonder what it is that is causing our team to deteriorate.' Father John wondered to himself as he moved through the rooms on the top floor. 'I know that they don't get along well with each other all the time but it seems as though everything has gotten worse the moment we stepped into this house.'

John sighed and looked down at his rosary, 'I pray for patience' he let out in a whisper. He certainly needed it.

Father John sat down on the client's bed and bent his head in confusion. 'Shouldn't there be more of a ghostly feeling in here?' it seemed as though all the spirits had just left the house. 'No, that's not right,' He thought to himself. 'There should be something…' Father John stood up and left the clients room, only to stop with one foot slightly placed in front of the other.

Father John was shocked; two ghosts, a young boy and girl were standing right in front of him. It was not that he had never seen a ghost before, he had, especially when they wanted him to, what surprised him was that the two ghosts were not alone, behind them stood ten other ghosts. The two young ghosts walked over to father John reaching out their hands for him to take.

John hesitated; he knew that these ghosts were not there to harm him. They were the victims of Jirou; the man who Mai said killed his own wife in cold murder.

"Come with us!" the boy and girl said at the same time. The two kids looked to be about the same age. John would not be surprised if they were in fact twins.

"You need to pass on" Father John said with a calm and encouraging voice.

A woman stepped out from the multitude of ghosts around her, "My name is Amaya…"

"Jirou's wife?" John asked shocked that the ghosts were all willing to talk to him. The first time he had seen many of them, they were all content on attacking him.

"Sorry about before," another ghost stepped forward. This ghost was a man. Two women, one older than the other, followed close behind him. "My name is Jonathan; this is my wife and daughter, Robin and Jahzel."

Father John nodded his head realizing that these ghosts could possibly be the ones that Mai had just seen in her vision. "I heard what happened to you from Mr. Yatzu."

Jonathan nodded, "We can't leave yet. Not until that monster who made me kill my family is purged from this house."

"You need to go down stairs; your friend is in danger." Another ghost stepped forward this time wrapping his arms around Amaya. Daiki gave John a serious look.

"Hurry," All the ghosts said at the same time. Their voices combined to create a very eerie sound.

Father John's eyes opened up wide as the twelve ghosts in front of him all disappeared. He could feel something dangerous on the lower floor. He did not have time to waste.

'Please help us through this" he prayed as he ran down the stairs faintly hearing Mai's annoyed voice come through the base door.

(Takigawa's POV)

As though the air was taken from the room, Takigawa could feel his lungs struggle to breath. 'Well, looks like I found him' he thought to himself struggling to keep his chants going. He could feel himself falling into darkness. "NO!" he yelled out trying to pull strength out of thin air. He felt as though something was trying to enter him, to possess him. 'NO!' he screamed on the inside as the darkness finally enveloped him.

(Normal POV)

Ayako and John ran into the living room to find Takigawa lying on the ground. Around him furniture was moving around on its own. This was defiantly poltergeist activity

'How could this happen?' they both thought at the same time. Takigawa was a formidable exorcist. If Naru was not capable of continuing a mission, (not that Naru would ever admit that he was incapable of finishing any of his missions. He would rather die than admit defeat.) Takigawa would be the second in command.

Now, Takigawa was lying on the ground defeated. Ayako and John did not hesitate. They began their own chants, soon followed by Lin, who had just found his way into the room, sending his Shiki out to clear the room of any unwanted spirits.

A loud voice surrounded the room, "NO! YOU WILL NEVER DISTROY ME!" the voice was followed by a maniacal laugh. "Nine are standing in a line when one dies all that's left is eight. Eight left in the pile. You must not be late. Heaven you will not find, till all that's left is seven. Mix the bones till none is left. All that will be left is six. Alive will not be a word when all that's left is five. No door will open for you when all that will be left is four. A tree may grow in the back for when all that is left is three. You may find it true that your blood will run dry when all that is left is two. The fun has just arrived when all that is left is one. You may wonder what this means well let me tell you what, it means nothing for you when all that is left is none." The strange and eerily nonsense rhyme ended with Jirou letting out a maniacal laugh. Then all was silent.

Lin, Ayako, and Father John all stood still. It was obvious what the rhyme meant. Jirou was planning on picking them off one by one. The Nine lives standing for each of the members of SPR, now including Yatzu.

Ayako rushed over to Takigawa as he slowly started to raise himself up.

"How are you feeling Takigawa?" she asked with worry etched clearly in her voice.

Takigawa starred at the Miko who knelt in front of him.

(Takigawa's POV- or is it?)

'Crap!' that was the first thing running through Takigawa's Mind. 'How could I let myself fall into this position?'

'Ah, what do you mean? I find this to be extraordinarily fun.' Takigawa heard Jirou's voice reply inside of him. 'It's been a while sense I have last possessed anyone, I think I will do this completely though not totally different from last time. I want to make it all the more fun. Let's see how smart your friends are."

'Stay away from them!" Takigawa hissed at the ghost who had now taken possession of his body.

Jirou laughed silently then starred at the woman who was kneeling in front of him.

"Ah…," rubbing his head to add more to his recreation of Takigawa's mannerisms. "Yes, I guess I am fine." Leaning forward, Jirou made Takigawa stand up. "Let's head back to the base, I'm sure that boss will be waiting for us."

"Boss?" Ayako said with clenched eyes. Folds of skin met in between her eyes as she noticed that Takigawa seemed a little bit strange. "You must have hit your head pretty hard if you're referring to Naru as Boss"

"Ah… Must have…." Jirou turned Takigawa's body around and headed towards the stairs, "anyways, let's go check on how or darling girl is doing before anything else happens." A look of insanity covered Takigawa's face, which no one noticed due to his back being turned to them. Ayako and Father John followed the possessed man out of the room.

(Lin's POV)

Lin stood still for a moment watching the back of Takigawa leaving. 'Something is not right.' He thought to himself as he left the living room with his shiki acting completely un-normal.

A/N:

Ok, this was a very short chapter and horribly written. Hopefully you guys will be able to figure out how this chapter was supposed to mean. Also, I know that the rhyme/poem stinks. It's nothing like the other one I wrote. Mostly I was focused on just getting a rhyme written because I really am horrible at coming up with them. Oh well. I hope you got the general Idea of it. There are nine people inside the house including Yatzu and Jirou plans on killing each and every one of them most likely using Takigawa as his host.

If you have any other questions don't hesitate to ask because this story is almost over and I would rather not leave you all wondering 'what in the world just happened here?'

JT

R&R


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:

Sorry for the horrible last chapter. Hopefully this one will make it up. I will now include a summary of what happened in the last chapter so that you know what's going on.

Summary:

In all the previous murder cases, a man has been possessed by the ghost of Jirou. In this case, as said in my story summary, the team is being torn apart or being BROKEN apart. How you might ask… well first of all the fact that Mai is not in contact with Gene is causing strain between her and Naru. Now, comes the main event. Takigawa is now being possessed by Jirou. One can automatically assume that if Jirou follows his pattern, Takigawa will be the one to kill the rest. Takigawa is now in the position that Jonathan and the other victim was in before him. You will meet the other victims in the chapter after this which will be a very long chapter if I finish it on chapter thirteen. Anyways… hope that this has cleared everything up. Oh…Father John met all the victims in there ghost forms. No real reason for that besides the fact that he needed to go down stairs. DON'T KILL ME FOR THE NO REASON BIT!

**I do not own ghost Hunt**

Chapter Twelve

Mai stared at the screens that lay on the side wall of the base. She had taken to ignoring Naru who she had deemed completely and totally insane. Sitting on a folding chair that had been left in the base room, Mai held Spirit in her arms. The scene playing out before her on the screen was terrifying. Takigawa had fallen to the floor in a heap. Mai had stood up to run and help him only to be stopped by an annoyingly observant Narcissist.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Mai growled dangerously at the black clad boy standing in front of her. Spirit was still clasped in her hands and he was obviously intrigued at the scene playing out before him. The cats head kept turning back and forth from looking at Naru to looking at Mai.

"Mai, you already know the answer to that, unless your brain really has shrunk." Naru stated with an air of sarcasm in his voice.

Gene had to admit that his brother was becoming more courageous by the second. Not only had Naru just found out that he loved the girl standing before him, but he still had the courage to antagonize her like nothing had changed for him."

"Naru, I don't have time for this, Takigawa is down stairs in need of help and you want me to stay up here so that you can try and tell me that this cat…" Mai held Spirit in front of her, "is supposed to be Gene, your brother, who may I add died a long time ago."

Naru flinched at hearing her talk about his brother's death in such a way. Sure she was pissed off at him, but he had never seen her use something like that against him. Naru took a deep breath trying to prevent him from further divulging on the topic that Mai had just brought up.

"So what you are saying is that you are willing to believe in ghosts and the fact that my brother, as you have said, died a long time ago, is still visiting you in your visions, yet you fail to accept the possibility that the cat in your arms at this very moment is my brother Gene?" Naru looked at Mai with as much seriousness as possible that he could etch on his face.

"Yes… That is what I am saying." Mai said with a little hesitation to her voice.

She had to admit it though she wished that she did not, what Naru said made a little sense. Why could she believe in all this other ghostly stuff and yet not believe in the possibility of Gene being the cat. She hated herself for seeing some of the common sense in Naru's statement so she made sure to deny that she ever had the inkling of believing it.

"I am saying exactly that, the fact that I can see the ghosts and feel their emotions give me enough proof to believe in them. The fact that I have been seeing your brother Gene in my visions and the fact that he has actually helped us with our cases, gives me enough proof to believe in the fact that he is actually still there to help. But…" Mai hesitated trying to think of a way to state her next comment.

To be totally truthful, she actually had some proof to show that the cat was Gene, though it was all circumstantial evidence. The cat seemed to understand everything that they said. There was also the scene at the SPR office where the cat jumped into the clients hand bag. Sure, it could be that the cat brought the rat in from the outside but… something about it all did not seem like that was the fact. As if to add layering to the cake, there were also the little things that the cat did… even Mai had seen the similarities between the two.

Naru could see the hesitation in Mai's eyes. He could tell that she was starting to connect the dots between some facts that she had on the cat.

Gene finally was getting tired of the conversation. Obviously Mai would need some more proof as to the matter, and the scene going on, on the screen made it obvious that the rest of the team were about to head back up the stairs.

Gene pulled himself out of Mai's arms. (That kind of sounds funny, poor Naru, he must wish that he was in that situation….deep down…on the inside….really deep down….) Mai watched with shock as the cat started to sit in front of her. Gene stared straight into Mai's eyes.

Mai looked at the deep blue eyes of Spirit. She could defiantly see the similarities between Naru's and spirits eyes, almost as though they had the same eyes. Whenever she had entered the spirit realm, before she ever knew anything about Gene being Naru's brother, she had always thought that Naru's eyes were the same as the one in her visions. After she found out about Gene, she had tried to see if there was anything different about their eyes. She had come to tell herself that while Naru's was a dark ocean blue, like it was hiding many secrets inside of them, Gene had more of a soft blue almost like the sky. His eyes had a bit of silver in them. Now that she really focused on Spirits eyes she could see the same sky blue in his eyes. As though he had no secrets at all and one could freely fly through them.

Mai fell back on the folding chair. "Gene…" she hesitated looking at the cat in front of her. Naru walked over to Mai worried that something was wrong, though, like the recluse that he is, he still had not found a way to show his emotions to the girl sitting in front of him.

"Mai, if you stay here with us… on this case that is…. You need to listen to everything I say. Do you understand?" He had taken her silence as a yes. He had also taken her recent state to mean that she finally had come to the realization that Spirit could indeed be Gene.

Takigawa walked into the base followed closely by an annoyed Miko and a rather flustered John. Lin followed soon after. Lin still watched Takigawa from behind. "So, what's going on?" Takigawa asked with a strange sound to his voice. Ayako turned away from the man who was standing in front of her looking at Naru and Mai. On their way up the stairs, Takigawa had made an all together un-appropriate comment about the way she had dressed. Ayako really did not see anything wrong with her clothing, there was nothing different from what she normally wore.

Naru stared at his fellow group members, noticing the indifference among the group, "So, who wants to tell me what happened first?"

(Yasuhara's POV)

Yasuhara sat outside near the car that belonged to SPR. Masako had taken to climbing inside the car stating that, "I don't want to get myself dirty." Yasuhara laughed at the thought of a muddied Masako.

Yatzu was standing in front of him looking at the dark foreboding house that stood in front of them.

"Is it just me or does it seems as though something bad has just happened inside there?" Yatzu asked with worry laced in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Yasuhara asked

"Well, whenever I came here on all the previous murder cases, there always seemed to be dark and foreboding feeling that rose around the house. Right now, at this very moment, I am starting to feel the same feeling from before." Yatzu shivered rubbing his hands up and down his tense arms.

Yasuhara turned to look at Masako who was looking quite pale, "I'm guessing that you feel the same thing huh?" Yasuhara, who normally would find a way to joke through anything, really did not feel like this was a time for it. He too felt unnerved by their surroundings. Even though he had no sort of extra sensory powers.

"It feels like all the spirits in the house, the victims, they all just appeared somewhere inside then disappeared again. I really can't understand why I can't keep track of them." Masako placed her forehead against the front seat. She was beginning to feel overly sickened by the house's ghosts.

Before Yasuhara could realize that anything else was wrong, Masako let out a loud scream. Both men turned towards the young girl who was now clutching at her head.

"WHATS WRONG?" they both cried out in alarm.

"Can't you hear it?" Masako cried out in horror and pain, "that voice, that horrible voice…

"What is it saying?" Yatzu asked with as calm a voice as he could muster.

"WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE?" she cried out in pain.

"What?" Yasuhara asked. At this moment he could hear a voice not to different from Naru's berating him for being slow. 'Nice, now Naru is starting to eat away at my conciseness.' He thought to himself.

"_Nine are standing in a line when one dies all that's left is eight. Eight left in the pile. You must not be late. Heaven you will not find, till all that's left is seven. Mix the bones till none is left. All that will be left is six. Alive will not be a word when all that's left is five. No door will open for you when all that will be left is four. A tree may grow in the back for when all that is left is three. You may find it true that your blood will run dry when all that is left is two. The fun has just arrived when all that is left is one. You may wonder what this means well let me tell you what, it means nothing for you when all that is left is none."_

Masako repeated the eerie rhyme so that Yasuhara and Yatzu would know what was being said.

"Well looks like you've been included in the nine." Yasuhara said to Yatzu, "I won't be angry if you decide that you don't want any part of this."

Yatzu looked… surprisingly ecstatic. Yasuhara laughed silently.

"Are you kidding? I'm not leaving till this evil has been dispelled." Yatzu said with a somewhat crazy face on.

"I thought you would say that, we should head back in then. I'm sure that 'ghost boy' would like our help." Yasuhara said with a grin

"Ghost Boy?" Yatzu asked helping Masako climb out of the car.

"Ah… it's my new nick name for Naru; I'm going to start thinking of different names to give him." Yasuhara stated with an evil grin.

"Sounds interesting, but I think you could do better than that." Yatzu laughed at Yasuhara's mischievousness.

The trio headed back inside the house, not completely aware about what was about to happen.

(In Base- Normal POV)

Yasuhara, Masako, and Yatzu walked into the base to see something quite interesting.

"Monk, when did you realize your feelings for Mai?" Yasuhara said with mock surprise.

The room that they had walked into was in udder silence. Naru was glaring daggers at the sad Monk who was sitting at a couch with his arm around an overly uncomfortable Mai.

"Ah, Yasuhara, glad that you could join us. I was just telling everyone what happened with the exorcism." Takigawa was interrupted by an irritated Ayako.

"HE – HIT – HIS – HEAD…" She grumbled under her breath.

"Ah that would explain the unusual tendency he has to hanging overly close to Mai, I know that he was overly protective in the brother area but this is taking it to a whole new level." Yasuhara finished talking before finding himself interrupted by the irritated Naru.

"The exorcism did not work; we are going to try again, this time I will be in the room watching it all progress. I will want everyone inside the same room so that I can make sure that nothing happens. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded and stood up to leave. Naru left first followed by Lin, Ayako, Father John, Yasuhara, Masako, and Yatzu. Mai was about to leave the room carrying Gene with her when Takigawa's voice stopped her.

"Mai, hold on a second." Monk said with a calculating smile on his face.

Lin, who had already walked out with the others was still watching Takigawa who had failed to stand up from the couch. Noticing Takigawa's strange behavior he got Naru's attention and pointed back inside the base room.

Naru looked back into the base room to see what could be taking Mai and Takigawa so long to leave.

"NARU!" Mai cried out in shock as the door to the base room was suddenly slammed shut locking Mai, Takigawa, and the cat, Gene, inside the room together.

"MAI!" Naru yelled out trying his best to open the door to open the door with little success.

'What in the world is going on?' he asked himself while being held back by Lin who was trying to prevent the boy from using his powers on the shut tight door.

"MAI! WHATS GOING ON IN THERE?" he yelled again through the door.

There was no reply.

A/N:

Ok, the next chapter might or might not be the last chapter of the whole story… I don't know. I hope you liked this chapter.

R&R


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** _dedicated to all my readers. hope I included everything I wanted to. any mistakes let me know._

**JT :** _LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER_

**Naru:** _I think everyone gets it now, it's the last chapter._

**JT:** _I DON"T OWN GHOST HUNT_

**Naru:** _you are ignoring me right?_

**JT:** _wow, never knew the wind could be so slow._

**Mai:** _hahhahaa good one. :D_

**ENJOY!**

_Chapter Thirteen_

Naru was still hitting his fist against the door; he had given up all hopes of the door knob turning and had been on the verge of using a completely different method of entering the room when Lin reminded him that he would be of no use to Mai if he ended up passing out. Naru still thought that the reward outweighed the damages but he had to admit that if he was to keep his façade up he would have to keep his cool. Not that he was doing that.

Masako had slid down on the ground with her head in her hands. She had tears running down her face. It was not that she was considerably worried about Mai; it was more that the feelings that were ebbing out of the walls at the moment were too intense. The victims… they were all asking to be released. There were so many of them. Masako covered her mouth to prevent a cry from escaping her mouth.

Yasuhara and Yatzu were standing in the background watching as the young man known as Kazuya Shibuya was ramming his fists into the door. Yatzu was looking at his belt as though something considerably important was missing from it.

"What's wrong?" Yasuhara asked turning his attention from his angered boss to his newly found friend.

"My gun, it's missing." Yatzu said with worry on his face.

Naru stopped his tirade against the door long enough to look at the cop with horrified annoyance.

"Mai is stuck in the base room and now you tell me that Takigawa, who I can only assume is possessed by Jirou, who I might add has killed many of his victims with a gun, is now in possession of a gun?" Naru clenched his fists in anger. He turned to look at Lin, "If. You. Wont. Let. Me. Go. In. there. Myself,. You. Better. Have. An. Idea. Of. How. To. Get. In. There.

Lin could only stare at his young boss. He had no idea of how to get in. for some reason, it seemed as though his Shiki could not make it through the door to help as well. All they could do at this point, if they did not rely on Naru that is, was hope that nothing bad would happen.

Lin leaned closer to his young boss, "For Mai's sake, I hope that Gene is in there with her."

Naru only turned to look at the offending door that stood in front of him. Naru continued his assault on said door. "MAI! What's going on in there?"

Mai stared at the tall form of Takigawa who stood in front of her. An evil grin painted on his face. Mai could hear Naru banging his fist on the door asking her what was going on. Mai did not have the time to answer him though. The man in front of her looked like a bull ready to charge on his target at any moment.

"Takigawa…" Mai hesitated looking at the man in front of her. She hugged Gene up close to her trying her best to protect him. Little did she know that Gene was in the midst of trying to think up a way that he could protect her.

"HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME?" Takigawa yelled. Mai was certain that the others outside the door could hear him yell.

"Betray you?" Mai's mind was working very slowly. 'What is he talking about…. He's possessed, he has to be possessed.'

"Jirou, I know that it's you… you don't have to put up this act." Mai said trying her best to think of a way out of this mess that she seemed to, once again, find herself in.

Takigawa's face showed an intensely insane grin. "I know I don't have to do this but tradition is tradition…"

Mai could hear the laugh that silently came out of his throat. Jirou moved Takigawa's body forward and as though he was insane, which Mai could defiantly say that he was, started shouting out as though in furry, "HOW COULD YOU BE WITH HIM?"

"With who?" Mai figured that if she at least went along with his role playing then she would at least know how long she had till it was her time to die.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH WHOM, ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? WITH THAT BLACK CLAD MAN!" Jirou yelled out in fake pain.

"Naru?" Mai was surprised that of all the people Jirou could choose he had to choose Naru.

Jirou's eyes flashed in happiness knowing that Mai was going along with his act. It was not really that he had not been able to forgive his wife and was reliving his evil deeds over and over again. He did not blame his wife. Why should he? He did what he did because he wanted to. Now, with all the years of living with his evil past, he had gone insane to the point where he wanted to share his doom with anyone else who came into contact with him or the house that he lived in.

Jirou suddenly lunged forward grabbing onto Mai's throat. Gene flew out of Mai's arms and hit the opposite side of the room. His head banged against the wall sending shock waves through his body.

"Gene." Gene shook his head. He could swear that he had just heard the sound of the 'five ghosts' voices calling him.

"Gene, it's time for you to show us some fun. Stand up and don't let the time run." Now Gene knew that he heard the 'five ghosts' voices.

'_what do you mean?' _Gene thought out to himself and hopefully to the ghosts as well.

"You should know." The ghosts laughed before their voices faded into the background.

Gene looked over at Mai who was being raised into the air by Takigawa's arms. Jirou, in possession of Takigawa's body through Mai's semi conciseness body onto the floor. Gene winced as he heard a snap of a bone and then the painful cry that Mai let out. He had to try it. It was the only thing that he could do at this moment. 'Naru forgive me if this does not work.' He thought to himself. He knew that Naru could hear his thoughts

'_GENE! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING ON DOING?' _Naru yelled at his brother's conscience

'_Something that I have already done before. Something that might be as painful for you as it will be for me. Die!' _Gene said with as much confidence he could put into his voice.

Gene looked over to where Jirou stood inside of Takigawa's body. Jirou was pointing a gun at Mai which he could only assume came from Yatzu. Taking a deep breath, he leaped in front of Mai right as Jirou pulled the trigger.

Before Mai completely passed out into the darkness that had begun to envelope her, she saw a brilliant blue light flash in front of her. Inside the blue light stood a tall and dark clad figure. 'Naru?'Mai thought to herself but did not have enough time to fully check whether it was him or not. Mai fell into the darkness that she had come to know as her dream world.

_(Mai's Dream POV)_

Mai awoke to see the orbs flying around her.

"WAIT! WHATS GOING ON? I NEED TO HELP TAKIGAWA?" Mai shouted out to the orbs that surrounded her.

Obviously she was back in the spirit world which still did not have Gene in it. Mai slowly stood up making sure to place her hands down on the floor so that she would not lose balance on the upstart.

"HELLO! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Mai called out to the 'five ghosts' all that she heard back as a reply was five ghosts silently laughing then leaving her completely alone. Mai sighed. Really, she did not understand why it had to be her. Why was it that on ever single case she had to be the one in danger. For once, she wished that it was someone else, like Masako or even Ayako…. She would even go as far to saying that she wished it would be Naru.

She stopped herself from her musings. 'No, It's better that it's me, at least I know that no one else will get hurt. I can't allow my family to be hurt.

"If you don't want your family to be hurt, then there is just one more vision that we have to show you." A voice called out to her.

Mai spun around. As she spun around her surroundings changed to being a very bright white room. It was as if someone whitewashed all the walls around her. Mai continued to look around. She could not find a door out of the room.

"Where are you?" Mai asked. The voices sounded familiar.

"Over here." Mai turned one last time and found twelve ghosts standing in front of her. Among the twelve ghosts were Amaya, Daiki, Jahzel, Robin, and Jonathan.

"We all want to show you what happened to us so that once you save us we can leave freely knowing that we did not die alone." Amaya said with a sad voice, "Already you have seen what has happened to six of us." Mai noticed that Amaya had included Jirou in the count. "Now it's time for you to find out what happened to the last seven of us."

Seven ghosts stepped out of the crowd of twelve ghosts. Two kids walked over to Mai. Mai observed the two kids who were kindly smiling up at her. If she had to guess she would say that the two kids were around the ages of five. One was a girl while the other was a boy. They were obviously twins. The girl was holding onto the boys' hand. The girl had long straight black hair while the boy's hair was a little more on the shaggy side. The girl tilted her head to the side while still looking at Mai,

"Grab our hand and we will take you to see our past." The boy said.

"Our mommy says that once you do we will be free at last." The girl followed.

Mai hesitated, she was not sure if she wanted to know their past. With the last two groups, the visions were very disturbing. Could she really handle another one? 'YES!' she told herself 'I am all these ghosts have left. I can't leave them alone.' Mai slowly reached her hand out. Before grabbing onto the young girl's hand she clenched her fist in one last show of her indecision. Mai grabbed firmly onto the girls hand.

The girl and boy both turned towards the other side of the white washed room. There standing before them was a dark black doorway. Almost like a foreboding cave welcoming them in. Mai gasped, she knew that she had looked around for a door before and could not find one, why was there one now?

As young girl and boy led Mai towards the door, so too did four ghosts follow behind them through the now open door.

_(The vision)_

Mai opened her eyes, She had not realized that she had closed them. Standing in front of her was the young boy and girl. They were still looking at her as if waiting for her to be ready to move on. When Mai nodded they both smiled. Mai noticed that they were now inside the clients house. Though the house looked a little different though. The furnature was all different. Mai reminded herself that she was inside the vision.

'wait, if I am in a vision, why are the children still with me?' she questioned herself.

"Tai, Lee, come and get your back packs!" Mai watched as the figures of two kids ran past her and the two ghost children. Her breath caught when she realized that she was not going to be alone while watching the scene happen before her. She had to admit, she was happy that she would not be living through it again. Though she was worried for the two ghost children next to her. The children who had run by them were the same as the ghost children. The only difference was that those children were alive.

"You don't have to watch it with me you know?" Mai said softly but kindly to the young ghost children next to her.

Tai, the girl, looked up at Mai and gave her a smile, "Don't worry, we are here to help you through"

Lee, the boy, smiled as well and pulled Mai along.

For what seemed like four hours, Mai met the whole family. It was a family of five. Jani, the mother, Botan, the father, Asashi, the teenage son, and then the twins Tai and Lee.

Mai was saddened by the fact that somehow all these people would die. Mai could only watch as Jirou possessed the father. Like in all the other cases, the father shot both the wife and the teenage son in some misconstrued rage against the wife for an affair that never happened. The father then went outside to find the two five year old children playing.

"Tai, Lee, come with me." The two children looked at their father with happiness feeling their eyes. Mai sobbed only to be comforted by the two young ghost children wrapping their tiny arms around her legs.

"Don't cry," Tai said with pleading eyes.

"Daddy did not mean to do it… it was the evil man…" When Mai had turned to look where the alive twins went to with their father, all she saw was the man heading towards the bunker that had been put in the back by the construction workers a long time ago.

Mai had to cover her ears. The screams of fright from the children were horrible. At this point, the ghost children finally shut their eyes trying to erase the pain that they had felt from that horrible time.

A final gunshot rang out and Mai knew it was over for the family of five. Mai fell to her knees crying. In a span of two days, a lot longer than with Jahzel and her family, Tai, and Lee's life were turned completely upside down by a force that was hell bent on destroying the families who lived in the house.

Lee and Tai each grabbed a hold of one of Mai's hands. Looking at her with sad eyes they said, "It's not over yet. No other family has died here but there are still the two cops who came afterwards to try and help."

Mai nodded. She had been briefly told about the cops. She wondered what had happened to cause Jirou to stray from his tradition of killing families to killing single people.

Mai watched as Lee and Tai ran away from her laughing in the cold dark air. They were finally free of their past life's story. All they had to do now was wait to be able to move on.

Someone placed their hand on Mai's shoulder Mai looked up and back at the two cops who were standing silently behind her. It was only then that Mai realized what was wrong with the cops. They had no mouths.

Mai screamed. She was scared not of the cops themselves but of the fact that whatever they had done had caused Jirou to don such retribution against them.

Mai had begun to cry, she was tired of it all. The cops just waited patiently for Mai to recover. When she had finally calmed down enough, one of the cops moved to stand in front of her. Mai watched as the man placed his hand against her brow. She was suddenly sent the images of what had happened in the cops past life.

Mai watched as two cops approached the house.

"Are you sure that we should be going in alone?" one of the cops asked the other.

"What do you expect us to do Hamada, just sit back and wait till whatever is going on inside to finish then break in just to clean up the mess that is always left behind? I don't know about you, but I don't feel like seeing another innocent family die." The taller of the cops said to who Mai now knew was Hamada.

"I understand what you are saying Makoda, but do we really need to put ourselves in harm's way?"

Makoda seemed to be the braver of the two while Hamada was more reserved. Mai felt for Hamada, after seeing what Jirou had done, no one in their right mind would want to be put through it all.

Hamada sighed and pulled out his gun ready to shoot at whoever had been causing the deaths. Makoda kicked the door open. Both moved inside ready to fire only to find out that they were already too late. They found the mother and son lying dead on the ground. The mother had put herself in front of her son to protect him only finding that she was the main target anyways. The son was quickly shot after. Hamada wanted to run out of the house but could only find his way toward the kitchen trash can in order to empty his stomach out. Makoda walked over to his partner and waited for him to calm down.

"We need to find the others." Makoda said with a saddened voice. He hated the fact that they were not able to save the family of the house.

They began their search which led them to the back yard and then to the dugout.

"Don't you think we should call for back up?" Hamada asked with a nervous tone to his voice.

"Go ahead, we might need…." Makoda began only to be cut off by the sound of crying. "Crap, someone's still alive down there. We need to get to them."

Before Hamada could say anything, Makoda had already rushed down into the dugout.

"Makoda..." Hamada called out to his fellow officer. Hamada could not see much down in here.

"Makoda… where are you?" a scream vibrated through the tunnels. "MAKODA!"

Hamada ran through the tunnels trying to get to his friend. When he finally arrived, what he saw scared the living daylights out of him. A dark figure was holding Makoda up by his throat. Hamada pulled his gun out of his belt buckle and shot at the dark figure. The figure did not fall. Hamada shot again and again, each time the built would go straight through the dark figure.

The dark figure turned towards Hamada throwing Makoda's body at him. Hamada screamed when the black smoke that seemed to cover that dark figures face cleared.

"NO IT CANT BE!" he screamed. The figure now known as Jirou laughed a maniacal laugh, "YOU WERE DEAD… I SAW YOU… YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Two little mice sitting in a snake's lair,

Going about their lives without a care,

How long will they scream?

While the snake's eyes gleam.

SNAP!

Goes the snake's mouth like a trap.

Now there is no screaming

The mice are left bleeding."

At the sound of the 'SNAP' both cops lie dead on the floor. There screams heard no more.

Mai screamed and moved away from the ghost cop's hand that was still placed against her brow. She could not catch her breath. Why did Jirou have to kill everyone. She understood that when a spirit was kept from passing on that they could go completely insane but this…. Mai could not understand…..

"I WANT OUT OF HERE!" Mai screamed falling back into darkness.

_(NORMAL POV)_

'_GENE! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING ON DOING?' _Naru yelled at his brother's conscience

'_Something that I have already done before. Something that might be as painful for you as it will be for me. Die!' _Gene said with as much confidence he could put into his voice.

Gene looked over to where Jirou stood inside of Takigawa's body. Jirou was pointing a gun at Mai which he could only assume came from Yatzu. Taking a deep breath, he leaped in front of Mai right as Jirou pulled the trigger.

Naru stopped when he heard a gunshot. 'Mai… Gene…' He thought to himself then his thoughts turned to reality. "GENE…MAI!"

Lin was suddenly having an even greater time keeping the boy back.

Inside, Gene's cat body fell lifeless to the ground. Jirou laughed with a crazed laugh.

'_Heaven you will not find, till all that's left is seven.' _Jirou quoted before turning the gun towards the door. Jirou opened the door and pointed the gun at Naru who was staring menacingly at the man in front of him. Before Jirou could shoot though a flash of brilliant blue light erupted behind him from inside the base room.

Jirou turned around to shoot at whatever was causing a delay in his plan. Though, without warning his gun suddenly flew out of his hand.

Standing inside the base room was the spirit of Gene.

Lin finally let Naru go which allowed Naru to stand up to his full height. "GENE!" Naru called out to his brother.

Gene just smirked, "You took too long, I had to take things into my own hands. Remind me never to become a cat again." Gene turned his attention back to Jirou. "You have been here way to long my friend." Gene spit the word 'friend' out as if it was poison.

Jirou stepped back. His plan had gone horribly wrong. He felt the urge to run away from the boy who was staring murderously back at him.

The 'five ghosts' voices rang through the house. "One cat has strayed too far, now he is trapped inside mud-like tar. Has eaten way too many mice, this cat is not too nice. Let's bring him home, keep him all alone. Let's make some stew with the cat to brew. "The voices let out a loud ringing laughter. "we can understand why you like to rhyme so much… it's so fun…"

Jirou let out a loud murderous scream. He was not going to go alone without a fight. He rushed towards Gene who let an evil smile fall upon his face. "Not to fast Jirou." Before Jirou could react, the 'five ghosts' swept down upon Jirou taking him in their arms they began to disappear back into the spirit world.

"Gene, your time is up. Now empty stands your cup…." Gene interrupted the ghosts.

"ENOUGH WITH THE RHYMES, YOU ARE NOT EVEN THAT GOOD AT IT. I'LL BE BACK IN A MOMENT, ALL I ASK IS FOR A LITTLE MORE TIME." Gene was annoyed at the ghosts it was his idea to get the 'five ghosts' to help get rid of Jirou in the first place. It was the only deal he could think of.

Gene remembered back to his meeting with the 'five ghosts'

"Why are you back so soon?" the five ghosts said together.

"I have a deal to make with you. If you allow me to go back to being a spirit guide then you can have Jirou to play with as a toy." Gene said. He was not sure if this would work.

The 'five ghosts' smiled. "Interesting idea boy."

"You need to let me go back to the real world first though so that I can help deliver Jirou to you is that all right with you?" Gene asked. He really did not want to disappear back into the spirit world without speaking to his brother one last time.

"We understand." The ghosts said again at the same time. They looked like children who had just awoken to find presents hidden under their tree.

_(back to present time_)

"We understand, we will be taking Jirou with us now. Don't make us wait too long." The five voices trilled together.

Jirou screamed as he was sucked into the spirit world along with the five ghosts.

Gene smiled and looked around the room to find Naru sitting next to Mai trying to get her to wake up.

'_Naru, if you are not careful, everyone will know that you love Mai.' _Gene said to his brother using their connections.

"SHUT UP GENE!" Naru yelled out loud not caring if the other members of SPR heard him and thought he had gone completely insane.

"So this is the Gene we have heard so much about." Yasuhara said with a smile formed on his lips.

Gene nodded his head at the others. To let them know that he was in fact Gene, "Oh, Lin, My brother is not crazy as you and Mai had begun to think, I was in fact the cat. Kind of a punishment for the last case if you want to think of it that way."

Lin's eyes opened wide in acknowledgment.

"Mai should be waking up anytime soon." Another voice said through the room.

Everyone turned to see Amaya standing at the door way with the rest of the victims standing behind her.

"We are sorry that we caused so much trouble for Mai and you guys'. We just felt that we had to tell our story." Jahzel said through worried eyes.

A small whimper was heard coming from where Mai laid on the ground next to Naru. Naru had been holding onto her hand but when he noticed that she was coming too, he quickly placed it down. He was not ready for Mai to know his feelings for her.

_(Mai's POV)_

Mai slowly opened her eyes letting a lone tear fall across her face. She felt relief. Like everything had finally become okay again.

When Mai's eyes fully opened and she took in the scene all around her she thought that she had finally died. There were so many ghosts in the room that she could swear that she had actually died.

"Gene?" Mai questioned finally finding her spirit guide standing amongst all the ghosts.

"Yes Mai?" Gene asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm dead aren't I?" She asked with a wobbled voice.

"If you are dead, wouldn't that mean that we are all dead?" Yasuhara asked with a laugh in his voice.

Ayako, who had found her way over to the knocked out Monk let out a silent hiss in the college student's direction.

"Mai… Sometimes I wonder about your brain, whether it was fully developed or not." Naru said with as much of a dead note he could put into his voice.

Mai's breath caught for a second before she screamed, "NARU, YOU INCONSIDERATE, NARSISITIC, TEA LOVING FOOL!"

"Don't forget idiot scientist." Gene laughed out. He was glad that Mai was back to normal.

"THAT TOO!" Mai agreed with gene.

"I'm sorry to have to interrupt you Mai, but I need to be going now." Gene said with a sad voice.

"Go where?" Mai had been completely distracted from her previous mission of berating the dark haired boy who sat next to her.

"Back to the spirit realm," Mai looked as though she had to consider what he said for a moment.

"But, you just got here." She said with confusion.

"No, actually I've been here as a cat for quite a while now." Gene said. Gene then turned to Naru letting Mai revel in the fact that her boss had not gone completely insane.

"Naru, I will be waiting for a wedding invitation." Before Naru could curse his own brother to the deepest parts of the ocean, Gene turned around and invited the twelve other ghosts to leave along with him.

"It's been fun, but I have work to do, Try and make my work easier by keeping Mai safe you hear?" Gene said before disappearing with a smile on his face. Soon after Gene disappeared, the twelve ghosts with a relived sigh all disappeared as well.

"Wedding invitation?" Mai asked completely and utterly confused.

"Forget it Mai, Go and make some tea." Naru then turned to the rest of the group. He reminded himself to kill his brother the next time he saw him. (not that that would do him much good since Gene was already dead) "Go and pack up, we are leaving."

Takigawa had finally woken up only hearing the last two conversations. 'Wedding invitation 'and'we are leaving'

"WAIT, WHAT! NARU, YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Takigawa yelled out clearly thinking that Mai and Naru were going to elope and get married.

Mai was still sitting on the ground trying to come up with the answers herself.

"Mai, I said tea!" Naru said again with a dead panned tone.

"As you wish sir!" she said with a large smile on her face.

Everything was back to normal.

**A/N:**

_Ok, a guy, that's the end of this story, I might make another OMAKE. But I don't know yet. I want to see what you guys thought of this story first. I don't know if I will write another story either. That entirely depends on you._

_Gene is no longer a cat._

_Jirou was taken into the spirit world to be tortured to figurative death by the 'Five ghosts'_

_Naru has realized his feelings for Mai but like the idiot scientist he is, he won't show his feelings to her yet._

_All the victims have finally left the house._

_Any other questions just ask_

**_THE END_**

**_R&R_**


	14. OMAKEBroken

A/N:

I figured I would write an OMAKE. But I have to say, this chapter is very random. I did not really have a plan for it yet but I had the beginning so… I just wrote whatever came out. There might be some OOC's but I don't think it's too bad. And yes, I know that it is probably a horrible chapter so… forgive me. I have an idea for the next story. I am not sure yet though. I want to make sure that no one else has done it and if they have that I don't end up doing the same story.

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT

ENJOY

OMAKE!

Mai woke up to the sun shining through the window and onto her face.

'Where am I?' Mai could not remember falling asleep, let alone what she had last did. Mai looked at her surroundings only to realize where she was. She was still at the office. 'Why am I still here? Oh, now I remember, we got back from the case and I had fallen asleep on the couch, but that was around 3:00pm. Did I really sleep through the night as well?' Mai stretched her arms and sat up trying to remember if she had any dreams. She had, Mai smiled at the memory of it.

(Mai's Dream)

'Hello Mai." Gene said to her with a bright smile on her face. "I guess this shows that everything is back to normal again. How long has it been sense we last saw each other here in the dream world?"

"To long." Mai said with a smile on her face as well, "were you really the cat from our office?" Mai asked Gene with a tilt to her head.

"Eh? Yes, I was the cat, next time a cat comes up to you with something in its mouth, don't assume that it is just trying to give you a dead mouse as a treat. It was a hint, I'm sure of it." Gene said with a laugh in his throat.

"Well how was I supposed to know..." a bright pink tint covered Mai's face, "Ah, that's right, I did kick you out of the office. Sorry about that." Mai looked at Gene to see if he would forgive her.

Gene glared at her for a while but then found that it was too difficult to hold the glare so he began to laugh. "I forgive you, how's Naru doing?"

"Gene, it's only been one day, how much do you think could actually happen?" Mai asked with a slight edge to her tone.

"Well, due to the fact that you seem a little ticked off at the question, and knowing that Naru is Naru, I would say that the possibility of him doing something is pretty high." Gene said giving a calculating look. Then, noticing the strange look on her face he cleared his face quickly of all emotion, "Wait, did he actually do something?"

"That would depend on what you would consider 'doing something' to be." Mai said with another feeble attempt to hide the blush on her face.

Gene sat down with his legs crossed. Mai had to say, it really looked like a strange position for him to be in. She could not stop thinking of Naru sitting cross legged. Mai covered her mouth to hide the laugh that was pushing its way through.

"What's funny?" Gene asked looking at Mai as though he had just missed something important.

"Nothing, nothing." She said while waving her hands in front of her.

"So, tell me, what did he do?" Gene asked with curiosity still clear on his face.

"Haven't you heard the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat.'?" Mai said trying to change the subject.

"Mai, last time I checked, I was not a cat anymore." The way that Gene said that reminded Mai of Naru so much that another blush moved across her face.

"YOU'RE KILLING ME! WHAT DID MY IDIOT SCIENTIST OF A BROTHER DO?" Gene asked with antagonized eyes.

"Fine then, I'll tell you, but it really is not anything that important." Mai looked at Gene as if trying to persuade him to change the subject. "No," she hesitated as if thinking he was going to change his mind, "Fine, He said 'Thank You.'"

Gene stared at Mai long and hard, "So, tell me what he did?" he asked again.

"OH COME ON! I told you that you would think that it was stupid." Mai said with a highly embarrassed voice.

Gene waited for a second more, thinking that there was going to be a punch line to the joke. 'Is Mai's and Naru's relationship really that far under that she would think a simple 'thank you' is a gift among gods?' Gene shook his head reminding himself that the next time that he saw Naru, even if it meant when he was dead, that he would knock some sense into that bigoted head of his. Gene began to laugh.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Mai said with her lips in a pout.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was just wondering if there was any hope for you." Gene said trying his best to calm his laughter.

"Hope? For what?" Mai asked with curious eyes.

"Look whose curious now?" Gene said with a warm smile. "Now tell me, was there anything else that happened?"

Mai looked as though she was thinking for a little bit. Well… there was…" Mai paused as if considering what she was going to say… "Nah, it's nothing,"

If Gene had not been irritated before, he sure was now. What was with Mai's dodging attitude? It was like she was purposefully keeping information from him. Since he had died quite a long time ago, any information he could get on the real world was like lemonade in a desert.

"That's quite scary Gene." Mai said with a hesitant voice.

"What's scary?" Gene asked being pulled out of his musings.

"The face that you just had on, it was the same look Naru had when I asked him about what you meant about the wedding invitation."

Gene looked at Mai as though he had just struck gold. This was the type of information that he had wanted.

"What type of face would that be?" Gene asked trying to get Mai to keep talking.

"Well, sort of an annoyed look but also like you were pleased about something." Mai said, "I can't really explain it."

"Well then, how did he answer your question?" Gene asked.

Mai's face suddenly turned bright red.

"HE SAID THAT IT WAS FOR MY WEDDING!" Mai yelled out like the thought of it was horrendous.

If Gene had been drinking water at that moment, he would have spat it out at a rate faster than a triple jet engine airplane. Gene fell to the ground laughing his head off.

"IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY GENE!" Mai said with an exasperated voice and her hand on her hips. "I really started to worry about him. And then…" Mai paused.

Gene got a hold of his laughter. "And then what?" he asked.

"well, YOU BETTER NOT TELL HIM," Mai said looking at Mai with an evil eye.

"Cross my heart and hope to die…" Gene started to say.

"Your already dead, choose something better… how about you ask the 'five ghosts' to turn you into pig for a while?" Mai deadpanned.

"Wow, Naru really is rubbing off on you… except for the pig part." Gene said with a smile. When Mai glared at him even more he sighed, "Okay Mai, if I don't follow your orders, I will ask to be turned into a pig." Gene said.

"Well, as I was saying before, I started to wonder what it would be like if I actually was going to marry him. Then… when I started to think about it some more…. THAT JERK!"

Gene had gotten used to Mai's quickly changing personalities that when she had gone from talking calmly as if she was in some fantasy land to being a raging inferno, he was not surprised at all.

"THAT JERK… HE JUST HAD TO HAVE A STUPID COME BACK DIDN'T HE?" Mai was furious remembering what his brother had done.

"What did he say Mai?" Gene was starting to feel like he was turning into a broken record.

"Well, he must have seen a change in my face because he quickly came back to say 'Mai, I said your wedding, as far as I know you could be marrying some farm animal from across the country.' THAT IDIOT! SURE, IT WAS MY FAULT FOR THINKING THAT HE MEANT OUR WEDDING!" Mai stopped herself realizing what she had just said. A seriously deep colored blush set in on her face, "Gene, you did not just hear me say that." Mai said with a very quiet voice.

Gene just smiled. On the inside he was planning on a way to really kill his brother. Mai was correct in her thinking. Naru did mean 'their' wedding; it was not Mai's fault if the idiot scientist did not want to show his feelings to her.

An idea popped into Gene's head. An evil smile playing on his face. "Hey, Mai, come here for a second." Gene whispered his idea into Mai's ears while Mai's face suddenly went to pale to being bright red. Then after a while, Mai's lips opened into a smile. This plan, she could easily do it and not regret it. She would deal with as many 'MAI TEA's' as she was called for if this plan did what Gene said it would. With this parting plan, and many hours of working it out, Mai left the spirit world to wake up in the real world.

(Present time)

Now that Mai finally remembered what she was about to do, she had to get the stuff together to pull the plan off. Sure, the plan would be mean, but had Naru ever been nice to her? NO! She told herself. Walking out of the office she headed to get the supplies.

The supplies included one ring, which Gene told her that she would find hidden under a tree in the park. Supposedly when Gene was still alive, he had proposed to someone who had declined. (Mai really could not see how anyone would decline Gene but when Gene had told her that he had teased the girl for most of the time that they had known each other, Mai could instantly understand the girl's feelings.) The next thing she needed would be a little harder to get a hold of.

Gene told her that she would find the last item near the school. He had said that it would be harder for him to get that part taken care of then it would for her to get everything. Mai wanted to make sure though that everything would work before hand so she went with Gene to have a visit with the 'five ghosts' they had agreed saying that they had been pleased with Gene's last gift to them. (Jirou) But they also said that it would only work for five hours. If Mai did not have everything she needed by then, time would run out and the plan would fail.

After quite a bit of searching, she finally had everything she needed, including a bag of clothes.

Walking back to the office, Mai had to endure quite a bit of staring. It was not every day that you would see someone walking down the street with what she had with her. It took her a while to get the items needed up the stairs but she finally accomplished what she had started.

Mai headed for the bathroom that was in the hallway. She had to change. A lot of what Gene had planned depended on her being in a different outfit.

Once she had changed, Mai stuck her head through the front door to see if anyone was inside. Lin had just walked into his office, which obviously meant that Naru would be in his own office. Mai smiled an evil smile. She tied a rope that was holding onto the most valuable part of her plan. "I'll be back in a moment." She said out loud before she headed towards Naru's door and knocked.

(Naru's POV)-(Mai's POV)

When Naru had walked into the office that morning to find that Mai was not there he was a little worried until he remembered that she had asked off? Naru had thought it funny when she then proceeded to fall asleep in the office which meant that she would be spending the night there. He had made sure to cover her with a blanket that he had usually kept in his office for whenever he himself had slept over night.

Naru was going crazy, not being able to have any tea. Sure, he could have Lin make it. He was pretty good at making it too. But, it was not the same as Mai's tea. Mai's tea had a different flavor to it. A unique flavor. Naru had always put it off to the fact that Mai was a unique girl but had just realized that it was probably more due to the fact that he loved her.

Naru let out a sigh. It was almost the end of the day and Mai would be back tomorrow. He told himself that he could at least wait till then.

As though someone had been listening into his thoughts though, a knock suddenly came at the door. Naru stood up and walked over to the door. Normally he would just say, 'Come in' but this time he felt like doing something different.

Naru would never say that he was surprised by anything but this time he defiantly was surprised that Mai was standing in front of him at that very moment. Naru would not have shown the surprise on his face if it was not for what she was wearing. Mai stood in front of him wearing a wedding dress.

Naru stepped back in shock. 'I must be dreaming, or my eyes are playing tricks on me.' Naru then started trying to come up with a logical explanation for why his brain would choose to have him see Mai in a wedding dress and could only come up with hormones.

"Yes…Mai?" Naru could not stop the hesitation in his voice. He had hoped that he could keep the hesitation out of his voice, especially if he was just Imagining things.

Mai looked at Naru as though she had expected him to react differently, "Naru, I have come to let you know that I will be leaving to get married." Mai had a difficult time keeping her voice calm but the practice that Gene had made her practice over and over with him until she had finally gotten it down pact.

Mai really had no idea how this would affect her boss but Gene had said that it would affect him and in a very pleasing way.

"You're getting married?" Naru asked, that was the last thing that he had expected to come from her mouth. "To whom?" he asked.

Mai was very interested in his questioning. 'Why would he ask who I was getting married to? Wouldn't a boss just say 'well, congratulations' or something like that?

"Well, he's outside if you would like to meet him." Mai said. She was amazed that this part of the plan had gone as easily as it had. She had been worried that Naru would not follow her out to the hallway. Gene had insisted that Naru would do so.

So when Mai led Naru to the hallway only to be seen by a highly confused Lin, Mai ended up not only having Naru following her but also Lin.

"What's going on?" Lin asked.

"Nothing, go back to your room." Naru said with more force then he intended. He did not want Lin being there when he beat up whomever it was that Mai had chosen. He would not approve of anyone besides himself. Naru was annoyed. When had Mai met someone? He could not remember Mai ever having enough time for dating. Naru watched as Lin hesitantly headed back to his room.

After Lin shut his door, Naru turned back to the wedding dress clad Mai, "so when did you meet him?"

Mai was really shocked. Gene had said that Naru might ask something like this too.

"Well, I just met him today." She said.

She was surprised when Naru suddenly stopped, "You just met someone today and you're getting married?"

"Well, you did say…." Naru interrupted Mai to barge out of the office door to deal with the miscreant who must be waiting for them outside.

Mai watched as Naru stopped dead in his tracks right in front of the doorway.

'_Hello, Naru.' _Gene said to his brother.

Naru closed the door and turned towards Mai.

"Mai, May I ask you, why is it that Gene is out there in the form of a horse?" Naru asked with a calculated voice.

"HOW MEAN NARU! HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ESPECIALLY ABOUT THE PERSON I WILL BE MARRYING?" Mai had defiantly had to practice that part over and over again.

Naru just stared at Mai for a moment then headed out the SPR office door to talk to his mischievous brother, "Mai, if you have nothing better to do then play dress up, go and make me some tea."

Mai nodded then headed towards the kitchen laughing her head off. She had finally tricked Naru. Sure, it had been Gene's plan but still.

(Naru's POV)-(Gene's POV)

Naru silently closed the door. It was obvious to Gene that Naru had been trying his hardest to keep his calm.

"Gene, if you have any sense left in that horse's brain of yours, I would suggest that you do not waste my time, WHY – Are – You – Here?"

Gene laughed, _'well, I guess I could say that it's because we did not have that much time together while everything was going on so the 'five ghosts' thought the y would be nice and allow me to come and see you, but that is not why I am here.'_

Naru just stared at his brother as though something was seriously wrong with him, "If I may, is the lack of sense that seems to plague you caused by someone dropping you on your head when you were younger because I am really starting to consider that option."

Right at that moment a woman who worked over on the other side of the building choose that time to walk through. Naru just glared at the woman who was clearly afraid that Naru had finally lost his mind.

"I knew it, I knew it, and I always knew that the people in that office were crazy, I just knew it." The woman whispered to herself obviously not caring if she was heard.

As the woman walked down the stairs, Naru turned back towards his brother, "_WELL!"_ Naru had changed to talking through their other form of communication.

'_What did you expect me to do when Mai comes to me saying that you told her that you were getting married only to call her an idiot right afterwards?' _ Gene said not bothering to keep his voice down anymore while talking to his brother through telepathy.

'_I implied that she was getting married to someone else, I never said anything about getting married to me.' _Naru was surprised to hear that Mai had told him that.

'_First off, you know what you were implying, and it was not Mai marrying someone else. The fact that you told her that she was marrying an animal instead…. I am appalled by your lack of common sense when it comes to your own love life. I am surprised that you would even think it strange that I would take your carless comment and use it against you. I may have been dead for quite a while, but that does not mean that I don't have a sense of humor.'_ Gene was surprised at how much he had just said. It really has been quite a while since he had last talked to his brother.

Naru sighed and put his head in his hand. '_Sometimes, I really don't know about you.'_

'_Well, I can tell you that I have to go now. Noll, can you promise me something,' _Gene said starting to wonder if his brother really was all right without him being there.

'_What is it Gene?' _Naru asked exasperated

'_Don't make a mess out of your relationship with Mai like you did with everyone else. You were lucky that Lin stayed with you after I died, you will not be as lucky if you mess up any chance of you having with Mai.'_ Gene could tell that Naru was about to say something back to him but Gene had run out of time. He was quickly summoned back to the spirit world.

Naru looked at the horse that was now left in his hallway. The horse looked back at him letting out a snort. Walking back inside the office, Naru met Lin inside the doorway.

"May I ask why there is a horse in the hallway?" Then pausing for a moment Lin continued, "Unless the horse was supposedly Gene in which case, it's not you who needs the help but Gene. I can't understand why he would find himself drawn to becoming an animal."

"Lin, could you please go and return this horse to a farm or something just do anything that gets it out of here." Lin nodded. He needed a break. This was a good way to get one.

Once Lin left with the horse, Mai walked out of the kitchen with Naru's tea cup.

"So, Naru, how does it feel to finally being caught in a joke?" Mai asked with a big grin on her face.

Naru walked over to Mai getting so close that she would have been able to feel his breath against her. Grabbing the tea cup, Naru pulled away. "Mai, remember something for me."

Mai's breath had caught in her throat and a deep blush had covered her face.

"Next time you have a dream, use it for something better then telling my brother about every little thing that goes on." Naru left towards his room with a huge smile plastered on his face, which he knew no one would see.

Mai was cursing his brother to death saying things like, "YOUR SO DEAD GENE! WHEN YOU WAKE UP YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU WERE A PIG!"

Naru shut the door to his room right as the phone rang. Usually Mai would answer the phone but since she would be overly preoccupied with her musings of how to make Gene's afterlife more difficult, Naru figured that he would have to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he asked through the phone.

"Ah... Hi… um… is this Mr. Shibuya?" the voice asked through the phone.

"Yes it is, may I ask why you are calling." Naru asked. He really did not feel like ordering an answer out of whoever this person was.

"Um… yes… well you see, we need your help." The voice said through the phone.

Naru sighed; it looked like business was back to normal.


End file.
